Bad Girls
by VRWC
Summary: Happily ever after turns out to be not so when an old enemy dusts off some old plans with terrifying results.  Sequel to Shocked
1. Catching Up

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: Hulk smash! And I don't own Kim Possible

Chapter One: Catching Up

**-Two Years Six Months Later- **

-Kim & Ron-

I thought I'd gotten my happy ending. Beat the bad guys, got the girl, isn't it supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows on shoulders from then on? Well not for me apparently because I barely had time to realize I'd won before everything went straight to hell. Now I'd say pardon my language but my parents always told me there's a time and a place for everything, and if there was ever a time and a place to curse till the air turned blue this would be it. Things are so different from the way they were before, there was a time I could go almost anywhere in the world and people would know me and cheer me as a hero, now I don't dare show my face for fear of what would happen. I don't even know where to begin explaining where it all went wrong, it had all gone so right too. I had found my girl, my best friend had his girl and it seemed like even though we were sky high the only way to go was up. Then everything went wrong, in the space of barely two months the happily ever after I'd built for myself and for what seemed like the whole world was completely destroyed. Turns out I hadn't quite beaten the bad guys as completely as I thought I had, a minor detail I overlooked that came back to bite me in the worst kind of way. But I've also forgotten another detail, my name, it's probably not important since I'll be long dead by the time anyone hears this but my name is…

"Ron!"

Ron Stoppable pulled himself away from the cheesy action movie on the TV to see his best friend standing behind him with her hands on her hips and a mild glare on her face.

"Hey KP," he said sheepishly, "finish that last final?"

"Yes," she sighed and her face softened, "but you had that on so loud I could hear it biking back from my exam. What are you even watching?"

"Super Mega Doom II," Ron thumbed through the TV Guide, "one of the many fine movies TV Trash Heap's new movie channel brings to our screens."

"How did you ever talk your parents into springing for cable for us," Kim laughed as she took a seat next to Ron, "and change the channel Agony County is coming on."

"Kim it's a rerun," Ron moaned as his friend took the remote from him, "they're all reruns now. And talking my parents into cable was easy, since dad figured it wasn't a fad he's been totally into it. What I still want to know is how did you talk your dad into letting us get a house together, he hasn't forgotten I'm a boy right."

"Come on Ron," Kim stretched out over the couch, "you were there when I told my parents about Tara and me. My parents were totally happy for me but you do remember dad taking about five seconds to switch from boys and his little girl to girls and his little girl, right?"

"True," Ron scratched at his chin, "but Tara didn't get the black hole deep talk."

"True," Kim mimicked the motion, "but Tara can do the puppy dog pout."

"I still don't see how that got her out of the black hole deep talk," Ron sulked, "I had the total innocence routine going on when I finally met Bonnie's dad but he still gave your dad a run for his money with the images he painted for me if I was ever stupid enough to break Bonnie's heart."

"Come on Ron," Kim leaned back into the couch, "you know as well as I do that you and my dad are powerless against the puppy dog pout. It's how Tara has gone two and a half years without getting a black hole threat or whatever dad feels like launching someone into now. Seriously, if Bonnie can use it to get you up before nine thirty on a weekend I don't see how you have so many problems imagining Tara using it to avoid the fam to girlfriend talk."

Ron sighed but leaned back into the couch and the two friends enjoyed their victory over fall semester with some well deserved veg time before packing everything up for their trip back to Middleton the next day.

Two and a half years ago Team Possible, now boasting Bonnie as a new member, had overcome their greatest challenge to date. Dr. Drakken's Little Diablos had kept everyone in the dark until it was nearly too late. But nearly was enough for the good guys to eke out a win as Ron and Bonnie had disabled the Diablos while Kim defeated Shego who had kidnapped Tara in a failed effort to force her surrender.

It was around this time that everything changed… and stayed the same. It was during that mission Kim had finally come to accept Bonnie as part of the team. And though ever since he had asked her to the prom Ron and Bonnie had been a couple of a sort it was only then that they really emerged as boyfriend and girlfriend. Another couple had emerged from the events, ever since Kim had kissed Tara in a panic driven effort to drive Bonnie off the team there had been something between the two. And it was Tara being kidnapped by Shego and Kim's rescue that had driven the two to admit their feelings and with their friends encouragement make an attempt at being a couple.

But for all that everything might seem different things actually changed very little. Sure Ron was dating Bonnie and Kim was dating Tara, but that didn't mean that Kim and Ron or Bonnie and Tara weren't still best friends. And it wasn't like any of them had undergone any drastic changes, Ron and Tara had become less prone to blonde moments, Kim and Bonnie had softened up a bit with their perfectionism. All things real life would have gotten around to sooner or later but this was simply an easier way and one with benefits for all involved.

Even among the villains things hadn't changed that much, there were of course some new faces to the gallery but each had as little luck as the next one over in overcoming Team Possible. Particularly since Wade had over the last two and a half years gotten the battlesuit not quite perfected but the glitches were fewer and further between with each passing week. So confident was he that Wade was even planning on starting work on a second battlesuit for Bonnie. Unfortunately Ron's Mystical Monkey Power had grown quite a bit since the Diablo incident and try as he might Wade could not make the circuitry of the battlesuit work in its presence meaning Ron would be unable to repeat his feat of using the battlesuit as he had to get onto the football team after misinterpreting overhearing Bonnie, Kim, and Monique talking about trading up to a new phone at the start of senior year.

The only great disappointment of the last two and a half years had been Clone Bonnie, everyone had hoped that with her real self to help her she might grow into as normal an individual as a clone could possibly be. However Clone Bonnie had latched onto Connie and Lonnie and absorbed all their worst traits as well as gaining an even greater loathing for her real self. All this had come to a head at the beginning of second semester senior year when Clone Bonnie had tried to do away with her real self and take Ron for her own. As mad as Bonnie had been about her clone trying to kill her she had been far more livid about her clone trying to steal her boyfriend. Clone Bonnie had been put into prison and though their personalities were completely different and they had grown for two and a half years under completely different circumstances to anyone who didn't know the real Bonnie her clone remained indistinguishable from the original.

Midway through the episode the mind numbing plotlines became too much for Ron to take and he joined his naked mole rat in the land of those asleep. The next thing he knew an alarm was going off, not the smoke alarm, or his Mystical Monkey Power, or even the Kimmunicator. This was one of those alarms you simply get when you know something bad has happened and you can't avoid it. Prying himself up from the couch Ron noticed that Kim had left her seat some time ago and the TV was turned off, warily moving around Ron stalked about the house looking for the source of his dread. And then he saw it, something worse than toenail fungus, worse than Cousin Shawn before the Attitudinator, worse than even being stuck in that monkey channel. Kim was cooking.

"Don't even think about running," Kim didn't turn but brandished her cutting knife very menacingly, "I've been planning this meal for two weeks and working on it for the last two hours, you are eating this food."

Ron gulped at that, 'food' when applied to Kim's cooking was a very loose definition indeed. Best friend or not Ron had to say that Kim's cooking should have counted as a human rights violation, two years of his instruction meant that she no longer destroyed kitchen appliances to the point where stores just asked what he needed when he called. But burning water was something she still remained capapble of despite even Wade being unable to figure out just how that was physically possible.

Faced with the prospect of an irate Kim however Ron decided to take his chances with her cooking and sat down as Kim dished out the… goop wasn't the right word but there was no adequate description in any language Ron could think of that would describe what Kim put on his plate. Curious pokes with the fork revealed that it was at least safe to eat as it didn't melt the fork, something that had happened before. A cautious taste though confirmed once again that Kim Possible was not a person who should be let into the kitchen with any intention of cooking. Sure the food was edible but then strictly speaking so was the mystery meat at Middleton High School's cafeteria.

"So how is it?" Kim stood in front of him with a hopeful look but also the full expectation of a catastrophe.

"It's better than last time," Ron said with a smile on his face. Leaving unsaid of course that better than last time still left leaps and bounds before it would be palatable as opposed to merely edible.

"Thanks for being kind about it," Kim sat down with a huff, "at least you're not bolting for Bonnie and Tara's house anymore when I cook."

"They're never too happy when I barge in unannounced," Ron pushed the plate away, "you ever think you're gonna find out they're hiding something KP, like walk in and find them having some fun with each other?"

"Ron!" Kim laughed, "as much as I'm sure you'd love to walk in on something like that you know as well as I do it's never going to happen. I know Tara's not going to do something like that and last I checked Bonnie was relishing that her sisters couldn't get on her case about doing it before she's married and she's not going to give that up."

"True," Ron sighed wistfully, "but wouldn't it be cool to walk in on something like that. I'd die a happy man."

"You and every other college aged man in the world," Kim sniffed at her cooking and quickly pushed her own plate back, "and what brought this on, more people thinking that we're a bit more than just best friends?"

"No," Ron said, "though I am surprised you've managed to live under the same roof as Ron Stoppable for so long without trying to have your way with me. I was just tossing the idea out there, you know wasn't quite sure what was going on with them."

"Well would you be too happy if people just randomly came into our house without any warning?" Kim got up and got some leftovers out of the fridge, "I can't say I would be and I doubt Bonnie and Tara would enjoy it that much even if it's you doing it."

"That depends on who it is and what they're here for," Ron smiled playfully, "if it was Bonnie and she wanted to surprise me with a make out session I can't say I'd have that many complaints about her showing up unannounced."

"That's just because she's your girlfriend," Kim quirked an eyebrow, "if it was Bonnie's clone I doubt you'd be nearly so happy to have her dropping by."

"Now that's just not fair," Ron said as he and Kim dug into the reheated leftovers, "if Clone Bonnie showed up we'd have a whole different set of problems on our hands. But you can't tell me that if Tara dropped by and she didn't tell you but she wanted to spend a little fun time together you'd be too unhappy about that?"

"Well you're back to the whole fact that it would be my girlfriend showing up," Kim spoke around a mouthful, "anyways isn't this all about the fact that you don't like my cooking?"

"No offense KP," Ron finished his plate well ahead of Kim and got up for seconds, "but you don't like your cooking all that much. And this is not about how bad your cooking is, I don't think this conversation know what it's supposed to be about anymore."

"Not like that's ever stopped us before," Kim laughed, "I don't suppose I have to ask if you're going to spend Christmas Eve at my house."

"I'm wounded," Ron held his hands over his heart in mock hurt, "of course I'm going to spend Christmas Eve with you, I'm dragging myself up early and spending the morning with Bonnie and then after lunch I'll head over to your house and be there by the time your dad starts making his eggnog, Rufus would never forgive me if we missed that."

"There was that one year," Kim pointed out, "what do you say about that?"

"There were extenuating circumstances," Ron whined, "a perfectly good explanation."

"You were stuck in an oversized garbage can with Dr. Drakken," Kim said very dryly, "I'd hardly call that extenuating. And Rufus still gorged himself on eggnog when we got back to my house."

"That was so an extenuating circumstance," Ron leaned forward and his eyes narrowed.

"Was not," Kim went into the same posture.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"There's only one way to solve this," Kim got up and slowly started stalking around the table."

"Oh no," Ron scooted back and jumped up, "not that."

"Oh yes," Kim smirked before jumping forward and digging her fingers into Ron's sides as a massive tickle fight began that continued until the two exhausted themselves and fell asleep on the couch.

-Bonnie & Tara-

"Today is a great day," Bonnie walked into the house and beamed at Tara on the couch watching some old action flick, "and do you know why?"

"You're done with your last final?" Tara turned towards her with a curious look on her face.

"Well yes," Bonnie sat down next to her, "but that wasn't what I was thinking."

Tara chewed her lip in thought, "Ron surprised you with some really cool Christmas present early?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head, "that would be so cool though."

"Hmm," Tara pondered, "you… found an unbelievably great deal at the mall?"

"Still not it," Bonnie grabbed the remote and changed the channel from the movie to Agony County, "give up?"

"Yeah," Tara sighed, "what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I talked to my parents today," Bonnie had a huge smile on her face.

"Um Bonnie," Tara said cautiously, "are you alright, talking to your parents usually means Ron and I are going to have to spend a whole week calming you back down."

"Usually," Bonnie held up a hand to stop Tara's response, "but they said that my sisters aren't coming home for break this year! Oh I almost danced back from campus."

"You had me worried there for a second," Tara's face lit up with a smile, "I thought you might be your clone or something like that. But that's great about your sisters, you might actually enjoy your entire Christmas this year without them there to mess it all up."

"I'm so used to boarding myself in my room between Ron leaving in the morning and you coming over in the afternoon I don't know what I'll do this year," Bonnie laughed, "maybe I'll drop by his house and give him a little taste of his own medicine for all the times he ran in here without telling us when he was fleeing Kim's cooking."

"Well in his defense that is a pretty good reason to run," Tara spoke up in defense of her fellow blonde, "he did always seem to show up when you were just getting out of the shower, you've got to wonder if he was ever trying to sneak a peek."

"He wouldn't do that," Bonnie scoffed, "he knows I'd kill him if he tried and even if he lived he still knows he's not getting any until after he says I do. And where did you even come up with that, that's almost as crazy as him worrying about walking in on us with each other."

Tara's eyes went wide in worry "You don't think he and Kim actually worry about that? They know we're just best friends… right?"

Bonnie put a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down, "Well I'm pretty sure Kim doesn't worry about that, she's smart and she knows you two are perfect for each other. And Ron's a college aged man, he probably worries more about missing it then walking in on it."

"Bonnie that's terrible," Tara's worry dissolved into laughter, "how can you say that about your own boyfriend?"

"Easy," Bonnie laughed along with her, "I know him. Now come on, let's get some dinner."

The two girls went into their kitchen for dinner, which proved to be a far less harrowing experience than Ron and Kim with her cooking. After that they went to their rooms to finish packing for the next day.

" Tara," Bonnie poked her head out her door as she shouted, "Have you seen my blue hoodie?"

"Yeah," Tara poked her head out of her door holding the item in question, "can I borrow it for tomorrow, I'll bring it back when I get back from visiting my great aunt."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Bonnie stepped out into the hall, "our parents will be fine if we take an extra day to get back."

"It's fine," Tara did likewise, "my great aunt is a very and I mean very old fashioned lady, she almost had a heart attack when she saw my cheerleader uniform back in high school. I don't see why you guys should have to be in the middle of us not getting along that well. Normally I wouldn't be going but she's getting up there in years and I'd like to at least let her know that she's still family and I don't hate her."

"I don't think you could hate anyone if you tried," Bonnie smiled, "just ignore her if she goes on any tirades and when you get back we'll do a girls night out, just the two of us, to make you feel better."

"It won't be that bad," Tara shook her head lightly, "she almost went apoplectic when she heard about Kim and me but my parents managed to convince her if not to be happy about it at least accept that it's what I want and I'm not any different then I was before. And I think she knows that this is probably the last chance we're going to have to make peace so if she's willing to get over herself I'm willing to get over myself."

"I wish I was half as forgiving as you," Bonnie said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "as soon as I can manage it I'll see my family as little as humanly possible."

"It's alright," Tara walked the short distance between their rooms and hugged her best friend, "hey, you done packing yet?"

"Not even close," Bonnie laughed, "Ron's procrastination has worn off on me in some things."

"Well I'm done," Tara said, "I'll help you finish packing and we can goof off for the rest of the night, Super Mega Doom III is on in half an hour."

Laughing the two friend walked back into Bonnie's room to wage what would be an epic battle against Bonnie's army of suitcases.

AN: Yes life is good, I finished my semester one B+ short of straight A's and you get not one story but two new stories, I'll give you some time to celebrate. Time over so on to business, most of this chapter, in particular the bit about Ron worrying more about missing it is taken straight from real life, funny how it works like that. I know not much happened in this chapter but like the first one there needs to be some build-up and I need to catch you all up. So if you haven't already head on over and check out my other new fare this week, ciao all.


	2. Problem One

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: So not the drama, so don't own Kim Possible

Chapter Two: Problem One

**-The Next Day-**

Ron sighed as he threw the last of his girlfriend's suitcases into the back of Kim's car. It figured that for all Kim and Bonnie wanted to be as independent as they could when it came to the heavy lifting and most anything else they could fob off on him they suddenly became weak helpless damsels in distress. It probably wouldn't have worked since Ron knew exactly what they were capable of but the two made judicious use of the puppy dog pout and were in turn able to make him putty in their hands when push came to shove. Fortunately Tara was a much kinder person at heart and was loading up her own car with her stuff.

"Ron!" Ron turned to see his best friend walking up with one of her suitcases, "still room in there for my last suitcase?"

"Um," Ron looked over his shoulder into the trunk, "yeah but just one more suitcase. KP where's my stuff supposed to go I haven't even put one of my suitcases in."

Kim paused with a bashful look on her face, "oops kinda didn't think that through as much as I should have."

"Okay," Ron went on, "that doesn't get us any closer to finding somewhere to put my stuff for the trip back."

"Hm," Kim scratched the back of her head, "Tara do you have any space in your car?"

The blonde looked up from where she was struggling to close her trunk, "huh, oh my back seat still has some space but I thought you and Bonnie said you could get everything in your car."

"We did," Kim laughed nervously, "and we got everything in there, but we kinda forgot about Ron's stuff."

Tara huffed and slumped her shoulders, "Oh alright, but only because this isn't Ron's fault. I want you to know though that if this was stuff you or Bonnie couldn't fit in your car it would be staying here over break."

Ron smiled apologetically at his fellow blonde before he started piling his stuff into Tara's back seat. Fortunately being a guy Ron had by far the least of any of the four of them and even though it was a tight fit he managed to get everything going home for break into the limited space available to him. Unfortunately this left Kim and Bonnie to shift everything of theirs around so the car doors would close which proved an arduous task for the two girls as they couldn't even begin to comprehend Ron's organizational system, assuming he had one to begin with.

"Alright," Bonnie called around a particularly large bag, "try pushing that one over now."

Kim pushed with all her might and the suitcase she was pressed up against slid into the spot they'd hoped it would, but in doing to it caused three others to fall into places they hadn't been thinking of and the two were left worse off than before."

"We so need Ron to figure this out," Kim blew an errant strand of hair away from her face, "I don't know how he makes this all work."

"I don't know either," Bonnie glared at the pile of luggage in front of them, "but you'd think between his girlfriend and his best friend we could figure this out."

Finally their significant others decided to take mercy on them and between the two of them Ron and Tara had the car re-packed and shut in under half an hour. The four were going to be late leaving to their respective destinations but they had let everyone know that packing always took longer than they thought it would so there shouldn't be any consequences to it.

**-One Hour Later-**

-Tara-

Tara pulled up in front of her great aunt Mildred's stereotypical old person house. It was now that she wished she'd taken Ron or Bonnie or Kim up on any of their offers to come with her either individually or as a group. Of course the three of them were probably goofing off and having fun driving back to Middleton and it wouldn't be right to wish them here having to deal with butterflies the size of jet fighters in her stomach. She was mildly surprised that her great aunt wasn't waiting out front for her with a plate of cookies, it was a little tradition they'd started when she was young and hadn't gotten rid of even after Tara grew up.

But it was well below freezing out and with her great aunt getting up in years Tara simply figured that she didn't want to have to go outside into the cold if she didn't have to. Though that made it quite odd that the door was hanging open, had it been May and the end of spring semester Tara would have figured that as an open invitation but in the middle of December it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise in nervousness. She became suddenly glad that Ron had had to put his stuff in her car as his golf bag was in there and his driver could prove useful against anyone in the house who shouldn't be there.

"Aunt Mildred?" Tara called cautiously as she slowly walked into the house, driver held at the ready.

No response came and Tara gulped as she moved further into the house looking for her great aunt, bravery and marching into unknown and potentially dangerous situations had always been the big thing for Ron, Bonnie, and Kim. Tara tried to keep herself moving by thinking about the night of her junior prom and how she'd managed to keep herself together enough to help Kim but it was a little bit harder when she knew that none of her friends were there to bail her out if things took a turn for the worse.

As she entered the kitchen Tara saw that this room was unlike the others in that everything wasn't in place and there were splotches of familiar green goo on the walls and floor but she couldn't quite remember where she'd seen this stuff before even though it was on the tip of her tongue. Then as a footstep squelched behind her it came, that Gill freak from those two times at Camp Wannaweep. He had made her fear the place almost as much as Ron and somehow he'd come after her here.

"Hey cutie," she heard as a glob of goo pinned her to the wall and everything started going black, "this ought to get the squeeb's attention."

**-Meanwhile-**

-Ron, Bonnie, & Kim-

"I'm serious," Ron leaned up from the open seat in the back, "it can happen I've seen Kim do it."

"I just have problems believing that," Bonnie turned in her seat to face her boyfriend, "I mean I know Kim's bad in the kitchen but burning water, doesn't water put fires out?"

"You'd think so," Ron replied, "and even Wade can't figure out how it was physically possible but I took pictures of this black mass of something in the bottom of the pot and I watched her put only distilled water in there before she did it."

Kim growled at her two passengers, Ron and Bonnie had voted to pass the time on the drive back to Middleton with horror stories of Kim in the kitchen, of which Ron had no shortage of after knowing Kim for so long. And quite frankly as much as Kim appreciated a good joke she'd prefer them to not be at her expense.

"Very funny you two," Kim said without taking her eyes off the road, "should I bring monkeys or clowns into this conversation and see how you like it?"

"No, we're doing just fine," Bonnie became instantly quiescent at the mention of clowns.

"Yeah," Ron's attitude had undergone much the same shift, "no need to bring anything like that into this KP."

"Exactly," Kim glared at Ron and Bonnie in turn, "so can we all agree to leave my troubles in the kitchen out of this?"

"Yes," Ron and Bonnie said in the same chastised voice.

Kim smiled as she refocused completely on the road. Bonnie was normally a challenge to bandy wits with and Kim wouldn't be surprised if the brunette was well over fifty percent in any imaginary score. But once she started joking around with Ron she started going into flirt mode and as her still at times acerbic exterior dropped to reveal the side she showed around Ron it became easier for Kim to pull stunts like the one she just had. But before Kim had more than a little time to savor her victory the dashboard flipped over to show the car's Kimmunicator with Wade already on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim glanced down.

"Bad news," Wade launched right into business, "Gill's broken out of the research institute and his last known location was near where Tara is headed."

It was a good thing that the interstate was empty because had there been any other cars Kim's rubber burning one hundred eighty degree turn would have most certainly piled them up. Plowing across the median Kim floored the pedal and the Roth SL's engine roared as the car leapt forward.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

-Tara-

Tara pried her eyes open as she struggled back to consciousness, she didn't recognize her surroundings but she knew enough to know that she'd been kidnapped… again. Even though it wasn't something that happened to her very often it remained something that didn't seem to get any more enjoyable from episode to episode.

"Tara?" A voice called from somewhere nearby, "are you alright?"

Shaking her head clear Tara was at last able to focus on everything around her, including the voice, "Aunt Mildred, is that you?"

"Tara!" her great aunt's voice came from the other side of the tree she was stuck to, "I'm so glad you're okay. That green… thing burst in and he was looking for you, what on earth could he want to kidnap you for?"

Tara was about to respond that she couldn't imagine either but then she thought how out of touch Gill had been, "he wants to get back at Ron and he must think I still have a thing for him. He probably found out we go to the same school, thought we were together, and decided to kidnap me to try and get Ron to come here."

Before her great aunt could say what she thought about that Gill decided to make his entrance, "that's right, when the squeeb hears that his little girlfriend has been kidnapped he'll come running and this time I'll have my revenge!"

"You leave my niece out of this," Tara's great aunt was playing the crotchety older relative to the hilt, "and Tara aren't you supposed to be dating that Kim girl?"

"I am," Tara sighed, "I know you've been out of touch for awhile in that oversize fish bowl of yours but I don't have a thing for Ron and he doesn't have a thing for me. If you'd even bothered to read a newspaper, or you know turn on a TV you'd know I'm dating Kim, his best friend."

"Yeah right," Gill laughed, "and the squeeb is dating that cheerleader Possible was always fighting with."

"Yep," Tara nodded, "that's what ended up happening. But Ron will still come and beat the ever living heck out of you, if Kim leaves anything left after she's done with you."

"The squeeb with her?" Gill stared at her in disbelief, "come on if you're going to lie to me at least make it believable."

All of a sudden a smile grew on Tara's face, "well if you don't believe me how about you believe them?"

Gill turned as twin beams of light came to an abrupt halt not far from the three and Kim, Ron, and Bonnie leapt out of the car. Ron and Bonnie certainly looked more than a little irked that their friend had been kidnapped by the mutated villain but that was nothing compared to Kim. The redhead's glower was such that probably unaware of it Gill took a step back and swallowed very nervously.

Being the arch-foe Ron took the first jab, "Dude you are so going down!"

Gill seemed to regain some of his spirit as he focused on Ron, "I knew she was lying, if you want your girlfriend to get out of this safe you're going to give up now squeeb, this is my time for revenge."

"Have you been living under a rock?" Ron gaped at his foe, "Tara's not my girlfriend, I'm dating Bonnie. Kim's the one you've pissed off kidnapping Tara and dude you are so going down for that, I don't even want to be near you she's going to hurt you so much."

"I always knew you were one ugly villain," Bonnie joined in, "but I never knew that stuff in Lake Wannaweep made you stupid right along with it. I mean how could you miss that Kim's dating Tara? I can get missing Ron and I even though it's pretty stupid not to do any research on your arch foe. But really Kim and Tara were on Larry King Live, it was on the cover of Time, Newsweek, did you just get out and head right for Tara or something?"

"Yeah," Gill said nervously, "it's the squeeb, how'd he ever land someone like you?"

"You so deserve what Kim's about to do to you," Bonnie smirked, "and if you can't figure out how Ron landed me you don't deserve to have me tell you."

All attention now turned to Kim who started walking forward as she cracked her knuckles menacingly, "no one and I mean no one kidnaps Kim Possible's girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Eep," was all Gill had time to say before the hurting commenced.

In his defense Gill did put up a valiant effort before Kim's rage, for about the five seconds it took the redhead to pummel her way through. After that the scene was a constant repetition of Kim throwing, punching, kicking, swinging, and generally bringing pain to Gill.

"Ouch," Ron winced at a particularly nasty combination of moves by Kim, "he is so going to feel that one tomorrow, probably next week too."

"Actually I think Kim's going easy because Tara's great aunt is here," Bonnie thoughtfully scratched her chin, "if that were you stuck to the tree Gill would already have plenty of broken bones."

"Nice to know the Ronster's bon diggety girlfriend is looking out for him," Ron smiled, "but really I'd never get in that kinda trouble with my mad fu skills."

"Yeah sure," Bonnie laughed, "now let's go let Tara and her great aunt down while Kim's still busy with Gill."

The two walked over to the tree where Gill's goop was holding Tara and her great aunt several inches off the ground, Bonnie's ever useful nail file made quick work of it though and soon they were all watching Kim beat on Gill with a sort of train wreck mentality.

Finally Kim seemed satisfied with her work and she dragged an unconscious Gill to her waiting friends before dropping him with a grim yet proud look on her face."

"Way to go KP," Ron was the first to speak, "that ought to make anyone think long and hard before trying something like that again."

"Thanks Ron," Kim smiled bashfully before walking up to her girlfriend, "are you alright Tara?"

"I'm fine," Tara wrapped her in a big hug, "I don't think Gill wanted to actually do anything to either of us, he only went after me because he thought he could get to Ron and my aunt was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"As long as you're okay that's all any of us care about," Bonnie smiled at her best friend, "he didn't try anything did he?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "you guys must have gotten here really fast because I'd barely woken up before you showed."

"Yeah," Kim chuckled, "I might have broken a few traffic laws getting here, but like I said no one does that to my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Excuse me," they all turned to look at Tara's great aunt, "but what exactly was all this?"

"Well that green guy," Ron pointed to Gill," is one of my arch-foes and he's been out for revenge against me for a long time."

"And he's been locked up for awhile," Tara picked up, "for a really long time, like he missed Kim and I getting together and he thought that since I had this crush on Ron back then that since we were going to the same school we'd obviously gotten involved with each other."

"Only they hadn't," Bonnie continued, "Gill somehow missed our junior year where Ron did finally start dating a cheerleader but it wasn't Tara it was me. And I really don't know how he missed this but he somehow didn't know that Kim and Tara had started dating."

"Then when he escaped he went after Tara thinking it would get Ron here," Kim spoke at last, "and it did but not in the way Gill was thinking it would. Once Wade called us and said that Gill was loose around here I spun the car around and went so fast I think Ron and Bonnie could have passed for ghosts. Then we got here and you know what came next."

"And this is normal for you?" Tara's great aunt stuttered.

"Not the kidnapping," Kim answered, "but beating up on some villain trying to do whatever evil thing they're planning, yeah pretty normal."

"Tell me you don't go along on these crazy outings Tara," her great aunt looked nearly ready to faint.

"Not usually," Tara said from where she and Kim were still holding hands, "I just don't really have the knack for this hero thing but if we're all in the car when a mission comes up then I'll go with them."

Tara's great aunt let out a great sigh, "I suppose I should thank God you're lucky enough to be dating anyone with those shenanigans of yours."

"Actually I think I'm the lucky one," Kim stepped in, "missions always ferociously cut into my social life and the picture of me kicking some goon out a window scared lots of guys way, but somehow Tara still likes me."

Tara's face went red with her blush and her great aunt's eyes went wide in surprise, "Oh I must be getting old, you're Kim Possible, Tara's girlfriend."

"Yes," Kim answered simply.

"And you did all that just to keep her safe?" She pointed to Gill's unconscious form on the ground.

"Actually I went easy on him," Kim rubbed her arm with her free hand, "I knew you were here and I wanted to make a good impression so I didn't break any of his bones or do anything that could really be considered lasting injury."

"You know Tara," Tara's great aunt walked up in front of the two, "my big problem with your dating was never that you were dating another girl, it was that I'd heard about all the things this Kim Possible did and I was worried you'd get caught up in it. And it seems like even if you have a bit I can go to heaven knowing that you'll be safe as long as you're around her."

"What," Tara's eyes went wide, "I always thought your big problem with Kim and I was that I'm dating another girl."

"Oh no," her great aunt laughed, "whatever gave you that idea?"

Tara looked down at her feet before answering, "Well you were always so old fashioned, I mean you freaked at my cheerleading uniform and I just figured…"

"I can see where you might make that assumption," her great aunt smiled, "but nope, I never cared much who you were happy with as long as you're happy."

"Thanks" Tara wrapped her great aunt in a big hug, "that means so much to me."

"I'm just glad you're happy," Tara's great aunt returned the hug, "now since you're all late to where you're supposed to be might an old woman interest you in some home baked cookies?"

Ron's stomach provided the answer with a monstrous growl.

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter and its counterpart over in The Ninja and the Princess to my friends in uniform, you are each and every one of you better people than I. Then on to the story, that little bit by Ron was indeed a commentary on the women I know, is a little consistency too much to ask for from women? Second, that concludes pretty much all the drama for Kim and Tara, I wanted to get it up front and out of the way early so I can move on to the rest of the story without having to bash my head against that over and over. Speaking of the rest of the story if I can con you all into coming back next Friday you'll all meet the villain of this story and get a bit of insight into their plan.


	3. Holiday Cheer

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Kim Possible, unfortunately we're all stuck in cold harsh reality

Chapter Three: Holiday Cheer

**-Ron-**

There were few things that could drag Ron Stoppable out of bed at six thirty in the morning, certainly not since he'd gotten into college and could set his own schedule. Spending Christmas Eve with his girlfriend and then his best friend was one of those few things. Of course drag was very much the operative word as Ron was even less a morning person than Bonnie and that was most certainly saying something. But despite the ungodly hour Ron forced himself into the shower and then through the rest of his morning routine, minus breakfast since he'd be doing that at Bonnie's house.

Rufus was just as unhappy to be awake at such an early hour but Ron managed to prod his naked mole rat awake long enough for him to crawl into Ron's pocket, where he promptly went back to sleep until a more sane hour of the day. Not having the same option Ron trudged past his parents, who were far too awake for it being as early as it was and then outside for the walk to his first stop of the day. December morning in Colorado certainly did the job when it came to waking Ron up, he bunched his coat up till it covered as much as it possibly could and started walking faster if only to get back inside and away from the biting cold.

When she opened the door to let him in Bonnie seemed to be about as awake as Ron had been before his trek through the cold. As awake as the cold had gotten him Ron had no illusions as he and Bonnie shared a quick kiss that he wouldn't be able to go right back to sleep if Bonnie wanted to snuggle together on the couch and catch an hour of sleep after breakfast, but first came breakfast and a welcome surprise.

"Where are your parents?" Ron asked as he hung up his coat, "still asleep?"

"Actually they're out," Bonnie smiled, "mom's been complaining that she wants to go to this restaurant out towards Lowerton and since they had some sort of deal going today for Christmas Eve dad finally broke down, which gives us the whole house to ourselves."

"Oh the possibilities," Ron grinned even though they both knew there would be none of _that_, "so what would my badical girlfriend like to do this fine morning?"

"Well," Bonnie tapped her chin thoughtfully, "without my parents or sisters around I see no reason to not let my hair down and have a little fun. Now go get your coat back on and wait for me while I throw some warm stuff on, we're going out back and building snowmen."

Ron just laughed, as soon as her sisters and parents weren't around to belittle her Bonnie became a person very determined to recapture the childhood and teenage years they had denied her, not that Ron had any objections to building snowmen as he could make a mean Snowman Hank, and all the better to be doing so with his girlfriend. Maybe by the time they were done Rufus would have woken up and then the three of them could spend the rest of the morning goofing off. But if his naked mole rat didn't wake up Ron would have exactly zero complaints about spending the rest of the morning making out with Bonnie.

**-Kim-**

Kim's eyes popped open and she slowly sat up as she stretched and yawned, glancing over at her clock she saw that it was still five minutes before six but rather than trying to catch those last few minutes of sleep Kim pushed her blankets aside and hopped out of bed. The cold of her room did whatever her natural Kimness hadn't done towards waking her up, as much as Kim loved her loft room the fact that it was the farthest room in the house from the furnace meant it got rather cold at times. Digging through her suitcases Kim managed to find a hooded sweatshirt and some warm-up pants, throwing on a pair of running shoes she made her way downstairs and after grabbing a house key set out on her morning run.

When she got back thirty minutes later the smells of her mom's cooking were already wafting from the kitchen and as much as she liked to take a nice long shower on these cold winter mornings Kim decided she'd shorten that if it meant getting her share of breakfast that much faster. Throwing her shoes off in the laundry room Kim started making her way upstairs to one of her favorite places in the entire world, her shower.

"Hey Kim," an unexpected voice said as she walked by the kitchen, "have fun out there in the cold?"

"Hey yourself," Kim stopped and leaned back to put her head in the kitchen doorway, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity for your mom's pancakes," Tara smiled as she held up a piece of said pancakes on a fork.

"And only my mom's pancakes," Kim smiled teasingly, "is that all you care about in this relationship."

"It's true," Tara had a look of mock sadness on her face, "being with you is great and all but these pancakes are my only love."

"I'm wounded," Kim laughed as she held her hands over her heart in mock pain, "let me go take a shower and I'll make my case why I'm better than those pancakes."

Tara giggled as her girlfriend walked out of the kitchen and up to her shower, such teasing was a hallmark of their relationship. Once Kim came back down they'd decide on some way to spend most of their morning, if nothing else there was always the good old fallback of nail painting, hair brushing, all those girly things, and if they happened to get a bit… distracted, well that just couldn't be helped now could it?

**-Ron and Kim-**

Ron watched his breath steam as he walked up to Kim's door, the day had warmed up as it moved past noon but warm was still a term to be applied only very loosely. Even so he'd had a good time with Bonnie, under his guidance she'd helped him build several quite good snowmen even if they didn't quite measure up to his all time best of Snowman Hank at the North Pole. After that they'd passed some time with a make out session until Rufus finally alerted them he was awake with a gag from Ron's pocket. By that point they'd worked up a rather ferocious appetite and so placating Rufus with cheese the two had treated themselves to lunch before Ron left for Kim's house and Bonnie went up to the shower.

He was just about to knock on the door when it opened to show a surprised Kim and Tara, Tara was bundled up like he was since she would be walking over to Bonnie's house.

"Hey Ron," Kim's eyes widened slightly with surprise, "aren't you a bit early?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, "Bonnie wanted to hit the shower and wouldn't let me follow her so she ended up kicking me out a bit early. I swear there are days I think she loves a hot shower more than she loves me."

"Speaking of," Kim smiled, "I found out that I'm just a trophy girlfriend to Tara, she's really in love with my mom's pancakes."

"Tara!" Ron gasped, "Does our love mean nothing to you, am I just good for cheap thrills when you feel like it."

Tara laughed for a good half minute before she could speak, "I wouldn't have put it quite like that, and you know as well as I do how good those pancakes are."

"I guess when you put it that way," Ron said mock seriously.

"You two," Kim sighed before quickly kissing Tara, "now unless you want Bonnie thinking that you're putting pancakes ahead of your best friend you need to get going."

Tara left still unable to contain the occasional snicker, left to their own Kim and Ron quickly hugged in greeting before walking into the festively decorated living room.

"So," Kim flopped down on the couch, "did you have fun without Connie or Lonnie there to be their charming selves?"

"Don't get me wrong," Ron sat down next to her, "spending holidays with Bonnie is great, but her sisters ugh now that's another story entirely. This year though I think I finally get why you and Tara are always so happy to get to spend time like this together. And should I be reading from your more than slightly ruffled appearance that you and Tara had fun today?"

"Nothing you and Bonnie didn't have fun doing I'm sure," Kim mock glared at him, "and absolutely nothing you and Felix laugh about whenever you're laughing about whatever it is college age guys laugh about."

"Kim," Ron gasped as he feigned hurt, "how can you say that about me?"

"Easy," Kim quirked an eyebrow, "I'm your best friend so I know you that well. But really, I am glad you and Bonnie finally got to enjoy a Christmas together, you two have definitely put up with Bonnie's sisters more than long enough to deserve it."

"Thanks KP," Ron smiled, "so any ideas of how we should pass our time before your dad starts making eggnog and Rufus puts an end to whatever we want to do?"

Kim stood up and stretched, "well if it doesn't scare you too much mom said she'd love it if you whipped up some cookies for tonight and I figure even I can't screw up bringing you things."

"Okay," Ron sighed, "but before you touch anything ask me, I do not want a repeat of last year. By the way where is your fire extinguisher now?"

**-Bonnie and Tara-**

Tara wasn't sure what she wanted more, a heavier coat or for Bonnie to get out of the shower and answer her door already. She would in fact take whatever she could get but standing outside in the cold in a coat that wasn't quite thick enough was unpleasant. Other than that though Tara's day had gone rather well, she wasn't particularly a morning person but she hadn't had much trouble getting up to spend the day with her girlfriend and best friend. She and Kim had had plenty of fun that morning, joking about almost constantly as was the norm for them. And then running into Ron had been a pleasant surprise, they had over the years become quite good friends and getting to joke around with him was just icing on the cake that had been her day up to this point.

Fortunately for the blonde she only had to spend a few minutes out in the cold before the door opened to show her best friend who had obviously jumped right from the shower, toweled off as fast as she could, and threw on what was quite likely the clothes she'd had on before.

"Hi," Bonnie pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face, "kinda lost track of time in the shower, sorry about that."

"It's alright," Tara stepped inside out of the cold, "if standing outside for a few minutes is the low point of my day I think I'll live."

"Good," Bonnie smiled, "I want to squeeze as much out of today as I can since I found out right before I got in the shower that tomorrow is going to tank."

"Ouch," Tara grimaced, "I didn't think your sisters would actually go through with all the effort to find a seat on any flights out tonight, much less pay for it out of their own pockets."

"Oh they're staying right where they are," Bonnie's smile returned somewhat, "my parents called and in the spirit of the season we are going to pay a visit to my clone."

"Yeah that's going to tank," Tara rested a hand on her best friend's shoulder in sympathy, "well your parents are getting back at seven right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered, "what does that have anything to do with anything though?"

"Simple," Tara grabbed her and started dragging her, "it means we have five hours to wring this afternoon of all the fun it has and the clock's ticking."

**-Tri-City Supermax-**

For the notorious persons held inside its confines the Tri-City Supermax prison was a rather drab and uninspiring place. At least as much as a prison designed to hold some of the most dangerous people alive can be drab and uninspiring. Steel reinforced concrete walls several feet thick did nothing towards creating a welcome home for the inmates. But when the residents of a place are people who regularly pursue world domination and as a hobby spread suffering among the populace at large homely was something not on the minds of the designers.

And among shape-shifters, electrically powered psychopaths, normal psychopaths, and genetic mutations among others therein resided a few special cases. People whose powers made them dangerous beyond even their rather ignominious company and those who were not merely psychopaths but people so incapable of existing within the confines of anything even approaching society that the only recourse was indeed to lock them up and not just throw away the key but throw it away into deep space where it could never be found again.

One of those people was something of an odd case even among the oddities, were someone who didn't know her to take a look at her one would think she was the exact opposite of an inmate of such a facility. And even if one knew this particular inmate one might still be able to be confused if that look were only a passing one, or even not such a passing one. On the surface Bonnie and her clone remained nearly identical, even different lifestyles hadn't done much to change anything that could be noticed by anyone but those who knew the original best. It was only if one were to listen to them speak or take a close look into their eyes that one could see the real difference between them.

While Bonnie had a quick temper and a razor sharp tongue she knew when to hold it and how to properly use such things. Her clone on the other hand was a bomb with no fuse, prone to explode at anyone or anything that caught the attention of her ire. She however reserved her greatest loathing and hatred for her original self, some genetic tinkering designed to enhance her more negative personality traits combined with tutelage under Bonnie's older sisters had combined to detest and yet envy everything about her counterpart.

Her road to an isolation cell in one of the most secure prisons in the entire world wasn't quite so simple, after the Diablo incident she'd only done a brief spell in prison, more a lock up until they decided that she wasn't necessarily dangerous on her own. She had at that point been put into the custody of the Rockwallers believing that having the same genetic material, mostly, as the original Bonnie that she could become just as upstanding a member of society. The doctors and degree toting professionals had however neglected to fully consider the effects of the genetic tinkering she'd been subjected to. Upon meeting Connie and Lonnie and realizing just how narciscistic, shallow, and petty they were she had found her new best friends.

With them guiding the way she had come to loathe everything they loathed, and that meant that her original self topped the list of things she detested in this world. Clone Bonnie was also given the desire to take away anything good her original self managed to obtain, and she also gained Connie and Lonnie's narcissism. Given her genetic engineering and her experience with plots for world domination this lead her to believe that she was obviously the best person alive to run the world and with the know how she would undertake a plot to conquer the world. The only thing she needed was help, and seeing an opportunity to also take something from her original self she had decided to take Ron from her and if possible do her original self in.

Only the plan hadn't quite gone off as she'd thought it would, when she had approached him, her Ron, _her_ Ron had not only turned down her offer for world domination. But when she later decided to remove her original self from the equation and give Ron no choice but to be with her he had helped Kim Possible rescue that insipid wretch of a woman she just had to be cloned from. The silver lining to that cloud had been that prison for the last three years had given her plenty of time to think and plan. She had realized that her original self, and therefore her genetic blueprint simply did not possess any aptitude for villainy, fortunately her creator and then the two biggest influences in her life were different stories.

And as a series of explosions began to ripple through the prison she smiled that three years of planning were beginning to come to fruition. Suddenly the floor of her cell began to crumble, calmly she took a few steps to the wall of the cell and judging carefully she jumped down into a dust filled hallway that was per the plan empty. Jogging quickly she paused only at the hole in the wall before she leapt down into the yard and began her sprint towards freedom. Waiting at the gaping hole in the outer wall was a car with its engine running, she jumped into the passenger seat and the driver sped off. All total it had taken her less than a minute to execute her jailbreak, likely the prison guards hadn't even figured out what was going on, much less that she had escaped.

Little more than an hour later the car pulled into a garage in a no longer abandoned military complex dug into the side of a mountain, the operation was still small but the important pieces were all in place and in a pleasingly short time they would fall into place and she would not only be supreme dictator of the world but Ron would be hers.

Walking briskly through the halls she ducked into an unobtrusive office that was in its own way quite important, it had therein her partner and the person responsible for breaking her out of jail.

"I see you're here," the voice said from the shadows of the dimly lit room, "I take it everything went as planned?"

"Of course," She sat down in the other seat in the room and rested her feet on the desk, "I've planned this out far too long and in-depth for anything to go wrong."

"That I am still not so sure about," the voice spoke once again, "Kim Possible had foiled you before, nor are her teammates to be underestimated, any one of them still has the potential to derail this plan."

"They'll be taken care of," Clone Bonnie leaned forward with an evil smile on her face, "in fact I'll see to it that my original self and her best friend end up working towards our interests and before I'm done Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be as bitter of enemies as they ever were of friends."

AN: have news, if it's good or bad is up to you. Every summer my church goes on a summer mission trip, and this years is from June 6th to June 18th. As you probably just guessed I'm going on it and obviously won't have a computer to write or update. What I will have is a college rule notebook and a pen so if I type fast when I get back we'll see about June 22nd. Now to the good stuff, we have a villain at last, and a mystery villain. No big carrots to sucker you all back here after my absence but I'll try placating you with a new chapter with cool stuff in it, just nothing huge since the almighty outline says so. Until next time.


	4. First Interlude

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: Public Service Announcement, I do not own Kim Possible, thank you we now return you to your regularly scheduled lives.

First Interlude

**-Tri City Maximum Security Prison-**

I never thought I'd try my hand at writing, but then I never thought I'd be in prison long enough at one go to actually have the time to take up anything like writing. Anyways though Dr. D has actually kept us sitting around this joint for the better part of a month this time, says he's 'looking for inspiration for his greatest plan ever and then it'll be time for me to bust us out. Given that his last 'greatest plan' involved cranberries and sock puppets to take over the world though I'm not holding out the next one will be much better. That's getting away from the point though, the guard who snarkily suggested I take up writing to burn this new free time I seem to have also said that I should write about what I know that people will want to read about. Well people can't seem to get enough of Kimmie and her little team and after this long fighting them I'd better know them darn well so here goes.

If you want to know anything about Team Possible you have to start with who they are and how they all play off each other to form a fighting force that even I have to admit is impressive. Now I don't intend to bore you (and myself) by making some long convoluted table of who does what better and how that plays off every possible combination of team members in every situation I can possibly think of. Not only would no one in their right mind read that, or write it for that matter, but a week after I was done with that table some situation would come up that I'd never thought of and not only would I have to write that down but I'm sure I'd come up with tons more from it and I'd then strain myself to think of even more only to repeat the process over and over. So no, I'm just going to write some of what each team member contributes to the team and maybe touch on how people so different can get along so well.

First up is the buffoon or as he'd prefer to be called Ron Stoppable. Perhaps it isn't really right to call him a buffoon anymore but by this point it's just so habitual that I still do it. In the beginning he certainly deserved the name, tripped over his own feet, couldn't keep his pants up (not in any sick way), and I can only guess why Kimmie kept him around since he only made her job that much harder. But when Kimmie had her little episode and Stoppable was left on his own he surprised us all and stepped up his game in a big way. Now he wasn't as good at fighting as princess but he still managed to keep me busy enough to foil the whole plan, I'm guessing whatever it was that let him always hit the right button at the right time somehow let him slow me down even though I'm the better fighter. Ever since the Diablo incident he's gone from being the big fighter to being the distraction again. But now he's a lot better at it, before it was only Dr. D's incompetence that let the distraction succeed but now if all the henchmen don't go off after him he's likely to cause enough trouble on his own to foil the plan. And even better is that he's gotten good enough at fighting to not only draw off the henchmen but take them down too, nothing worse than fighting Kimmie and having the buffoon jump me from behind.

Next up is Stoppable's girlfriend. Bon-Bon is a decent enough fighter, not as aggressive as Kimmie since she's worried about breaking a nail or some nonsense like that but she can hold her own. Where she really shines though is mind games, I already knew from spying on Kimmie that she had a razor sharp tongue but it's only gotten sharper and faster since she signed on to the hero business. In fact I'm sure that if I weren't there Team Possible would never need a fight to beat Dr. D. I was on vacation last year and when I got back it turned out that the lair had been destroyed. I looked into it and it seems that Bon-Bon talked Dr. D. into realizing how stupid his plan was and that he should just destroy the lair and start over. She probably would have liked to talk him into jail but even my employer isn't that stupid… barely. She's also incredibly good at sneaking around I suppose it probably comes from having to hide from her sisters for so many years. But whatever the cause only Stoppable's naked mole rat can squeeze into tighter places than her. I'd be much less worried about her if she let her rivalry with Kimmie carry over onto missions. But for how much they can argue everywhere else when they're on a mission and the pressure is on they put their differences aside and use their talents together, poor Professor Dementor still hasn't gotten over how many times they've stopped him.

And then there's the tech guy, if there's anyone who's stayed the same over the last few years it's him. But just because he's still a nerdy tech geek doesn't mean he's not incredibly good at what he does. I've stopped counting how many times Dr. D. has declared his latest computer system to be un-hackable or some computer virus to be impervious to counters only for Kimmie's tech guy to ruin it all and put us back at square one. I suppose it's not entirely right to say he's stayed the same, he's got all sorts of new toys that give me no end of headaches, and he's pretty much got that battlesuit perfected which even I'll admit is pretty impressive. And then it's also true that he's done some growing up, I can't confirm it but it seems that little Wade has finally discovered girls. What makes this really sweet is that if what I'm hearing is right he's discovered girls in the form of Kimmie's little cousin.

Speaking of things Kimmie I think it's time I got down to princess herself already. Little Miss Goody Two Shoes is as good and perky as ever. She's still the big fists behind the operation and the only one of them who can go toe to toe with me for any length of time. And as much as I hate to admit it she can on occasion even beat me in a straight fight. Though let me say right now that no small number of those times were times where Dr. D's plan was just so stupid that if I hadn't let Kimmie and her lapdogs foil the plan I would have had to put an end to it myself. Ever since she wigged out and dropped off the face of the world to date that one guy princess has been even more intense about the whole saving the world thing. I could probably write a book just about why that is but it all boils down to guilt. Yes Kimmie feels guilty that she put herself first for even a little bit and in some act of self-sacrifice in a vainglorious attempt at entirely unnecessary redemption after the Diablo incident she got so into the world saving thing that it actually started messing with her life. Obviously she got over that but I'm still pretty sure that the buffoon keeps some of his antics up only to make princess have to focus on something else for awhile than world saving and her bottomless guilt pit. Same thing with Bon-Bon and arguing, oh they're still rivals but not in the nasty ways they were in high school, now it's more productive. But I'd be willing to bet a fair bit that sometimes Bon-Bon picks a fight with Kimmie just to keep her focused on the real world.

And of course there's Kimmie's little blonde girlfriend, I know you're probably wondering why I'd choose to write about someone who only goes on missions if she has to but I guarantee you she's just as important to Team Possible as anyone else. The reason I didn't mention her in people keeping Kimmie grounded was because I wanted to do it here, but she doesn't just keep princess grounded. She's everyone's tether to the real world, they spend all their time dealing with people like me and doomsday devices until normal life probably gets a bit weird for them. But Blondie is their bridge, she lives in the real world but pokes into theirs enough that when they come back from a mission she can bring them back mentally as well as physically. Then there's the whole fighting to protect someone, I don't want to go too into this right now because it's something I'm planning to come back to but the point I want to get across right here is that Kimmie, the buffoon, and Bon-Bon all want to make sure that their bridge back to everyone else's world isn't messed with. And I'm not talking campus bullies or mean bosses, I'm talking about a death ray or one of Dr. D's rare inventions that actually has some potential to spread death doom and destruction. I'm not inside their heads so I can't say for sure but I'd be willing to bet that they all keep something like that in the back of their heads while fighting and whatever motivation it's providing them it works too well for my tastes.

And then I almost forgot the last one I'd meant to do. And that's actually the point of this one, Stoppable's naked mole rat is so dangerous because the little thing is so easy to forget. I mean the thing lives in his pocket and doesn't exactly run around with a neon sign shouting out his location. I only mentioned him once before and that was really just in passing since I was thinking about Bon-Bon right then but I made the observation that Stoppable's little pet can get into just about anywhere. And let me tell you how vexing that is, it isn't cheap to build a place so airtight that a naked mole rat can't get in there. Dr. D's wanted to do it a few times but I put an end to that because those plans were doomed from the start and I wasn't about to let him blow that kind of money on a plan with no hope of working. I've found that the little thing is most dangerous when the buffoon runs by some important place and drops him off then keeps running with all the henchmen behind him. Now that little naked mole rat can just merrily tear out every wire in the place and Kimmie's job just got a lot easier.

Not a bad first try at writing if I do say so myself, I just might want to keep going with this if Dr. D. really is going to sit in here until he comes up with his 'master plan.'

AN: I'm back and alive, I know how crushed all of you are. So here we have the first interlude of the story, if you didn't guess the mystery author is Shego and yes there will be more interludes like this through the story. I rather like to think they divide the story into parts, each interlude is going to separate the characters dealing with a different main sitch but they will all tie together in the end. Now I've gone and gotten myself sick so I'm going to go sleep for awhile, ciao.


	5. Sickness and Health

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I hereby pronounce I do not own Kim Possible

Chapter Four: Sickness and Health

**-Secret Lair-**

Kim ducked under the henchman's punch and then countered with one of her own that sent the muscle bound goon flying to an unconscious landing. Looking around she picked her next target and with a flip she drove her feet into another henchman who suffered the same fate as the first. A high pitched whining served as her warning that self-targeting lasers were being brought into Professor Dementor's defense of his latest scheme and Kim leapt into action. As she flipped out of the way of several blasts she saw Bonnie dive behind some crates to avoid the lasers that had locked on to her. Kim let out a sigh as she slipped behind a pillar, this would be so much easier with Ron here but the day after Christmas he'd had a sore throat, yesterday he'd been coughing and hacking, and today he had a full on case of the flu.

Unfortunately that meant that she and Bonnie had to fight their way to Professor Dementor rather than their normal course of Ron luring off all the henchmen and the two of them dealing with the super villain or doomsday device free of distractions. Not that they wouldn't beat all the henchmen and then proceed to foil the doomsday plot without Ron's help, Kim had complete faith in every member of the team to be able to do that in any sitch alone or with the other team members, it would just take more time and more effort in some cases. If they could just get past all the defenses this mission would probably go about as fast as any ever had, Professor Dementor had plenty of bad blood with Bonnie and when she let her razor sharp tongue loose on him he never failed to take the bait and completely toss aside whatever plan he was working on more than long enough for Kim to do her thing.

"Kim!" Bonnie shouted from across the room.

"Yeah," Kim shouted back, "what's up?"

"I see the control panel for these lasers," Bonnie's finger stuck out from the crates in the direction of what Kim saw to be the control panel, "if you can jump out there and get their attention I can get over there and shut them down before they can take any more than a few shots at you."

"Okay," Kim braced herself for quick motion, "one… two… three!"

Kim leapt out from behind her pillar, instantly the lasers started tracking her and as one they started shooting. Kim's movement did however provide Bonnie the opportunity to dash out from behind the crates free of self-targeting lasers. She wasn't entirely free from henchmen though, fortunately for both girls Bonnie knew enough hand to hand combat to make relatively short work of the henchmen and just as Kim was beginning to breath heavily dodging the lasers they stopped moving.

"Good job," Kim said as she landed into a fighting stance.

"Thanks," Bonnie quickly flipped over next to her, "ready to deal with the rest of these guys and get going?"

"Oh yeah," Kim cracked her knuckles as the two girls started running towards the remaining henchmen.

**-Middleton-**

The Stoppable Fortress of Immunity had been breached, it's defenders rushed valiantly to combat the foul invaders but their numbers meant that even with all the bravery in the world the invaders gained a sizeable foothold and would take some time to dislodge. The visible result of this titanic struggle was that Ron Stoppable was flat on his back stuck in bed with a nasty case of the flu. He wasn't sure where he'd caught the bug from or how long it would take to get over it, only that this flu bug seemed to have something against blondes as Tara was as sick as he was but Kim and Bonnie were the pictures of health. And worse still they were off on a mission without him, not that he thought his best friend or his girlfriend couldn't handle themselves without him there, it was more a matter of pride than anything else. They were his friends and teammates and when they were throwing themselves into danger he was supposed to be right there next to them.

There were a few benefits to being sick if one wanted to think very positively. He didn't get that much time to spend with his little sister between college and missions and being stuck in more or less one spot gave the curious three year old ample time to bond with her older brother. And as proud as he was of his own cooking abilities the opportunity to have an excuse to constantly munch on his mom's cooking was an opportunity he was thankful to have regardless of how he got it. Okay, maybe there were a few ways he could do without when it came to getting hold of his mom's cooking but within the realm of common sense he'd take what chances he could get.

"Hi Ron," Ron lifted his head to see Hana poking her head in the door.

"Hey there Hana," Ron propped himself up on one elbow, "still not sick?"

Hana shook her head as she stepped into the room, "any better?"

"Not for a few more days," Ron avoided laughing for fear they would turn to coughs, "so what brings you onto the battlefield that is the Stoppable Fortress of Immunity?"

"Huh," Hana looked at him obviously not grasping what he was talking about.

"Did mom send you here or did you come just to talk," Ron rephrased his question, "not that either is a bad thing."

"Oh," Hana said in comprehension, "mommy wants to know if you wanna have dinner here."

"Hm," Ron thought for awhile, "I'll try heading downstairs for dinner but I'll do it after all of you have eaten so you don't have to share in the germs."

Hana nodded her head and ducked back out of his room to relay as much of his answer to their mom as a three year old could.

**-Secret Lair-**

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder as she and Kim walked down the hallway away from the room where they had fought the henchmen and hopefully towards the villain himself. She didn't actually expect any of the henchmen to get up and come after them but enough of what she did was based on doing what people didn't expect that in a twisted way she really had come to expect the unexpected. As she'd expected the hallway was empty except for her and Kim, funny how for all their bravado once the henchmen had been beat up they didn't want to come anywhere near the people who had done the beating up.

Even funnier was how after she and Kim had beaten them up they couldn't wait to tell everything about the scheme that even Wade couldn't figure out. Apparently Professor Dementor was getting back to basics with the ever useful death ray. This one was apparently somewhat fancier than the run of the mill, it wouldn't just cause death doom and destruction, it would in addition cause things it hit to reconfigure molecularly into chocolate mousse. She and Kim had had some trouble believing that until three of the henchmen still conscious had confirmed that it was professor Dementor's favorite food and that he wasn't planning to do that to everything just enough to guarantee himself a lifetime supply on top of world domination.

At least that had been the plan till one redheaded cheerleader and one brunette cheerleader had come along and messed the whole thing up. All the signs that Wade could pick up now pointed to Professor Dementor trying to get the heck out of dodge as fast as he possibly could with his death ray turned chocolate mousse maker. The chocolate mousse maker Bonnie didn't have much of a problem with, chocoholic that she was she could certainly sympathize with wanting a lifetime supply. But the death ray was so not getting off this island in one piece, and Bonnie couldn't pass up an opportunity to humiliate her least favorite villain at least once more.

"Stop right there," Kim shouted as they kicked down a door and saw Professor Dementor struggling to get his death ray into an escape pod.

"You!" The villain ignored Kim as he glared at Bonnie, "why must you always follow me and ruin my plans, what did I ever do to you?"

"You really want me to list it all off," Bonnie quirked an eyebrow, "we'll be here all day if I have to so why don't we just skip to the part where Kim and I beat you up and then you get arrested?"

"I think not!" Professor Dementor cried in defiance, "you may have bested my henchmen and my automated defenses but you shall be the first victims to fall to my new and improved death ray!"

"New and improved death ray," Bonnie started in on her snark routine, "for one that thing doesn't look too 'new' to me and as much of a chocoholic as I am even I don't think a chocolate mousse mode is much of an improvement for a doomsday weapon."

"A global dictator needs a few perks," Professor Dementor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I assure you though this death ray is quite capable of raying out death on a large scale, and you two will be the first to experience the awesome power and might of Professor Dementor!"

"Really," Bonnie sighed, "you're always so predictable at this, you should just write your side of these conversations down on paper and save us all a whole bunch of time."

"Am I really so predictable?" Professor Dementor actually sounded hurt, "I suppose you may be right, but no matter. Once I have destroyed the two of you and conquered the world I'll have plenty of time to perfect my bantering skills for the next time some nosey teen heroes come and try to foil my plan, not that there will be a next time."

"Please," Bonnie was in full on snark mode, "Kim and I have beaten you so many times by now I've practically penciled foiling your schemes into my weekly schedule. And have you forgotten that we're not teenagers anymore? It's called college and by now we're all twenty, no wonder you're such a failure as a villain if you can't even remember how old your arch enemies are."

"I cannot be bothered with such trivial details," Professor Dementor scoffed rather childishly, "besides I bet you cannot remember how old I am."

"I don't need to know or care," Bonnie smirked, "I'm the one with a battlesuit who's about to beat you up and toss you in jail."

"Not if I vaporize you with my new and improved death ray first!" Professor Dementor screamed, "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"He's always so easy to rile up," Bonnie turned to Kim, "I suppose since I'm done with him we should get around to beating him now."

Despite a truly admirable effort on the his part the pint sized villain really was no match for Kim and Bonnie and it was only a handful of minutes before the two had him tied up and were waiting for Global Justice to come take him away.

**-Middleton-**

Tara always prided herself on being able to take life and all the things it threw at her with a bright smile on her face. But one of the things she truly loathed was being sick, she didn't have the flu as bad as Ron but he was always a 'healthy' sick person. That he was stuck in bed showed how sick he was, Tara on the other hand was always one to be put out of commission by even a simple cold so it was no wonder that even a mild case of the flu had her feeling more like zombie Tara than normal Tara. Not that she wanted to go out and eat brains or anything like that, just that she felt wholly incapable of functioning like a normal person and her dragging about and groaning put her in mind of a zombie, rather like Ron and Bonnie in the morning.

She was somewhat lucky though, her parents had decided to spend Christmas and New Years with her aunt and uncle in Cancun and so Tara didn't have to endure their complete panic over her being sick. Every time she got so much as a scratch or paper-cut her parents were convinced she had cancer, AIDS, anthrax, and Ebola all rolled into one. By her senior year Tara had gotten used to her parents thinking every bruise she got at cheerleading practice was three broken bones. The blonde could only shudder as she imagined what their reaction to discovering her incapacitated with the flu would be, they'd probably stick her in some sort of bubble girl room convinced she had every known disease under the sun and five over it.

They were only being their normal over protective selves of course, Ron had told her about the 'black hole deep' talk she could expect when she started dating Kim and Tara had thought that was rather tame compared to what her prospective boyfriends went through. Though Tara had managed to avoid any of said talks Kim had gotten the normal work over from her parents, not even a full on puppy dog pout could overcome their paranoia but her then new girlfriend had taken it all in stride. A marked step up from all her previous romantic prospects who upon meeting her parents hadn't been able to take the threats and all those relationships had gone south rather quickly. Quickly as in before Kim she'd never made it past date two with anyone.

Vexingly enough this flu was more inconvenient to her and Kim as a couple than her parents were, she and Kim had planned on going skiing yesterday but Tara could barely make it out of bed much less down a mountain. Not that missions weren't inconvenient at times, though when Tara went along on those they still got to spend the time together, but Tara was used to missions and they were something she'd known would be an issue when she started dating Kim. Being sick was really just a bummer since there was nothing she or Kim could do about it. And you couldn't exactly put being sick aside, Monkey Fist had decided her and Kim's first anniversary would be a great time to try to take over the world, Ron and Bonnie had talked the two of them into going ahead with their plans while they saved the world. That wasn't exactly an option with the flu but at least Kim and Bonnie should have been nearly done foiling Professor Dementor and Tara knew they'd stop by to see both her and Ron on their way back to their houses.

**-Over Middleton-**

Kim loved free falling, the feeling of the air rushing by and the sense of flying combined to give her a rush like nothing else in the world. And as much as she wished Ron were well so he could have come along with her and Bonnie she had to admit that not having to open her chute as soon as she got off the plane was a bit of a guilty pleasure. Bonnie always tended to open her chute maybe a hundred feet higher than Kim but the brunette had no problems with Kim falling the extra distance and she enjoyed free falling almost as much as she did. It went all too quickly though and far sooner than she would have liked Kim pulled the cord and drifted slowly to a landing in the parking lot of Bueno Nacho.

"That was fun," Bonnie said as she landed next to her, "we don't get to free fall nearly as often as I'd like."

"No arguments here," Kim started gathering her parachute, "you really need to talk to your boyfriend about that, get him to stop pulling his chute as soon as we're out of the plane."

"My boyfriend happens to be your best friend," Bonnie retorted, "and since you're the bigger free fall nut you should be the one to talk to him about it."

"Oh no," Kim laughed as they started packing their parachutes back into the packs, "stuff like that is strictly girlfriend territory."

"No way," Bonnie scoffed, "if it comes from me it's the GF nagging. If it comes from you though it's his best friend wanting him to try something new and fun and you can't tell me that's not going to go over easier."

"I guess you're right," Kim sighed as she finished closing her pack, "but you do realize that we'll both forget this by the next time we have to parachute anywhere."

"Yeah," Bonnie hoisted her chute onto one shoulder, "hey shouldn't our ride be here by now, we're usually getting bugged to pack our chutes faster so we can get into the car or whatever else is getting us home."

Kim was about to say the same thing but her Kimmunicator went off, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim," Wade replied, "two things. First thing is I wasn't able to get you two a ride back everyone I normally use is on vacation for the holidays. And the second thing is actually more for Bonnie but you should hear it too."

"What's going on," Bonnie stuck her head over Kim's shoulder to listen in.

"Well," Wade punched a few buttons on his keyboard, "it took a few days for this to hit the news wires because of Christmas and all but on the twenty third your clone decided she'd had enough fun in prison. And what's more she had help breaking out, no clue where she is or what she's planning right now so all I can tell you is to be careful."

"Thanks Wade," Bonnie sighed, "you've already alerted GJ and all the other spy people right?"

"Of course," Wade sipped at his drink, "she shows up anywhere trying to pose as you and she'll be back in jail before the day's out."

"Sounds great," Kim said, "no rush though, she probably won't try anything till we're all back in school and busy with that. And I know you were hoping to catch Joss at that robotics convention Uncle Slim is dragging her to so go ahead and put off looking for Clone Bonnie till after that."

"Thanks," Wade smiled, "I'll call if anything pops up."

Kim turned off her Kimmunicator after hanging up and then she and Bonnie were left standing in the parking lot.

"So," Bonnie mused, "should we call your parents and get a ride home or do you want to walk?"

"Well," Kim kicked idly at a stone on the ground, "it's not too cold… for December… in Colorado, I guess we can walk. Besides, it'll give us more time to think of ways to have fun with Tara and Ron being sick and not able to realize we're having fun with them till it's too late."

Bonnie just giggled as the two started walking down the street back towards their houses.

AN: First off, to all my Canadian readers happy Canada day on the first, God Save the Queen I think is the proper salute. Second, to all my fellow Americans God bless America on the fourth may we have two hundred thirty one more years of freedom. Much as I hate to admit it this is somewhat of a filler chapter but I did introduce a few things that are going to be important later on so not all is lost, next chapter though I promise you some direct plot advancement so put those pitchforks and torches away.


	6. Itinerary

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: Everyone look over there so you don't realize I don't own Kim Possible

Chapter Five: Itinerary

**-Middleton-**

Ron ducked under the punch his opponent threw and then rolled as they pivoted into a kick that nearly took his head off. Coming back to his feet he savored the pause in combat as he and his opponent sized each other up, Ron heaved in great gulps of air and his only consolation for being in such terrible shape was that his opponent had streams of sweat pouring off their face. Ron hadn't wanted this fight to come to this but he could easily admit he'd been pushed farther in the last half hour than he had in a long time. Dropping his mental barriers he allowed his Mystical Monkey Power to well up and flow through him. Feeling his limbs lighten and the world slow down just a little bit Ron sprung forward, his opponent showed a brief look of surprise at his increased speed but reacted quickly on the defensive. However without any magic to lessen their fatigue his opponent gradually began to slow, sensing his opportunity Ron dove forward and pinned his opponent to the ground in victory.

"Told you I was all better," Ron pecked his girlfriend's nose," now come on, who's your mystical monkey master?"

"You are," Bonnie giggled, "but you cheated, I didn't have my battlesuit on and you had to use your Mystical Monkey Power to beat me without it."

"No," Ron rolled off her, "I used it to beat you quickly, I totally would have won if we'd kept things equal but I was getting impatient to spend some quality time with my bon-diggety girlfriend after being sick."

"As much as I appreciate the flattery don't go trying to change the subject on me," Bonnie lightly hit his arm, "I want you back up to speed so you can start up missions and everything else again but I don't want you going out before you're ready, getting hurt, and then I have to wait even longer for my boyfriend to get back on his feet."

"I'm completely fine now though," Ron protested, "we both know that if you don't have your battlesuit on and I'm not using my Mystical Monkey Power that we're about even, so if we tied until I did the whole magic thing then that means unless you're getting sick I'm well."

"I know, I know," Bonnie frowned slightly, "It's just that our line of work is dangerous enough when we're in perfect health. I've practically lost count of the times we've stared death in the face and then dodged the blow, I don't want you getting hit because you had to pause to sneeze."

"Hey," Ron reached over and grabbed her hand, "I worry plenty about you and not just because of all your dad's threats about what happens to me if I let you get hurt out there. I want you to stay safe because you're one of the most important people in my life. So how about you spare me by staying safe and I'll do everything I can to keep myself from coming back to you in less than perfect condition."

Bonnie shifted position until she was snuggled right up to him, "I'm going to keep holding you to that Ron, I don't care if it's the seventh time you've promised to keep safe I'm going to keep not relaxing until we're both back home from each and every mission."

"Don't worry so much Bonnie," Ron looked over at her, "between you, me, and Kim there's nothing we can't handle. And if we come home with the occasional bump or bruise then it's nothing we don't go through in normal life. I know every week I have some little cut where I look down and don't know what on earth I did to have it there but it's not the end of the world, at least not yet."

Bonnie giggled lightly at his attempt at humor, "If you ever do get yourself killed on one of these things I'm bringing you back to life just so I can kill you again for putting me through loosing you. And if you're ever really hurt, those hits on the chest I gave you back in high school, you'll look back on them fondly."

"Yes dear," Ron sighed exaggeratedly, "seriously though, as long as you and Kim are looking out for me and I'm looking out for the two of you we'll all be fine until we finally decide to give the hero thing up."

"It's funny actually," Bonnie snickered into his shoulder, "back before I got into all this I couldn't imagine how I could ever go along with you and Kim on one of your missions unless I got stuck to her again or something. Now that you're starting to think about our retirement I can't imagine how life would look if I stop going on missions."

Ron smiled at his girlfriend, "Weren't you the one who was already planning where we're going to live after college? That sounds a lot like imagining how life looks like after missions to me."

"Is not," Bonnie smiled at him, "nothing says we have to stop going on missions when we get out of college, or are you planning on giving up the whole globe trotting hero lifestyle after graduation?"

"Not necessarily," Ron replied, "but we're going to be working full time jobs and doing everything else that comes with living totally on our own and I'm not sure if even you and Kim can squeeze hero work into your schedules then."

"I guess you have a point," Bonnie sighed, "I don't know about Kim but I know I haven't thought that far ahead. I've got a great boyfriend, I'm having fun at college, and being a world famous hero makes my sisters scream like nothing else. I guess I'm just not in any great hurry to think about what comes next when it seems like the only way I can go is down, even if I'd still be way up there."

Ron slid his arm under Bonnie's head so it served as a sort of pillow, "I can't say anything about your sisters, or you still being world famous, or even what kind of job you'll get after you get out of here but as long as I have anything to say about it you're going to be stuck with me for a long time to come."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Bonnie shifted her head, "it took me eighteen years to figure out what a great guy you are and I don't intend to let you get away from me any time soon."

"Well the flu won't be doing me in any time soon," Ron puffed out his chest, "the Ronster is completely healthy again and ready to pick up with his life again."

"And I see the Ronster is still talking about himself in the third person," Bonnie laughed, "how does the Ronster feel about going home, taking a shower, and then picking up his girlfriend for some lunch?"

"Booyah," Ron pumped his free hand, "no better way to celebrate a return to health than a double Naco combo with my bon-diggety girlfriend."

Ron and Bonnie kissed good bye and went their separate ways for the time being. Ron practically skipped home and made it through the shower in record time, although knowing Bonnie wouldn't tolerate him still stinking when he came to pick her up he took care to clean himself well in that short time. His parents barely noticed his dash through the shower, only realizing he had come home when he stopped briefly in the kitchen to announce he was going out to lunch with Bonnie. He had a slight delay when Hana demanded he help her with a few words at the end of the book she was working on but fortunately for Ron she was a smart child and it was no more than a few minutes delay before he was running out his door towards Bonnie's house.

In Ron's haste he had forgotten a few things, one of those things being that Bonnie intended to take a shower too and that being Bonnie her shower would be significantly longer than his was. Ordinarily this wouldn't be much of a problem but Bonnie's parents had gone with her sisters to see them back up to their college leaving Bonnie alone in her house. Which obviously enough meant that there was no one to let Ron into Bonnie's house when he rang the doorbell and she was still in the shower. At this point Ron realized the second thing he had forgotten in his haste, a coat. Forgetting that Bonnie was home alone was something Ron could get over easily enough, her parents were usually there to let him in if he got to her house a bit early and Ron was a creature of habit if nothing else. But forgetting his coat in January in Colorado was something that actually ticked Ron off a bit, he had after all grown up here and not only should he have noticed somewhere between his house and Bonnie's house that it was barely above freezing, but habit should have made him bring a coat if nothing else.

And when several minutes later Bonnie opened her door to greet her somewhat frozen boyfriend Ron realized the third thing he'd forgotten in his haste, a car. Within a neighborhood, and particularly in one as well plowed as the one in which Ron and Bonnie lived this wasn't such a terrible oversight. But for driving into town, even such a well know and well traveled route as to Bueno Nacho, a car was a necessity. And not just because Ron had forgotten his coat in the cold weather, it was several miles to Bueno Nacho and with snow on the ground a car was a must.

"I will admit I'm flattered," Bonnie smiled as they sat down in her living room, "any girl would have to be to think that a guy would get so distracted by the chance to spend time with her that he'd forget a coat in January and a car. But you really had to forget your coat and a car?"

"Yeah," Ron scratched at his neck sheepishly, "we couldn't do anything while I was sick and I was so excited about finally getting the chance to spend some time with you that I pretty much ran straight from the shower to your house. I might have remembered but Hana kept me for awhile and I was panicking that I would be late so I totally bolted after that."

"Ron, Ron, Ron," Bonnie sighed wistfully, "as much as I appreciate being at the top of your priority list you need to tone it down. It's only been like half an hour since we talked, you haven't been lost in the jungle for a year or anything like that and I'm not going anywhere in a hurry unless you're coming with."

"I know," Ron groaned, "but Bueno Nacho and girlfriend is a total bon-diggety day at any point and after being sick it's so cool that I'd… well I'd forget a coat and a car."

"Okay… at least we can fix this," Bonnie said as she stood up, "your house is on the way to Bueno Nacho from here so we can stop by and you can grab your coat. And my car isn't the best for winter driving but the roads are all plowed and going to and from Bueno Nacho we should be fine so I'll drive us. But since you forgot all that stuff you are treating me to lunch there."

"Sure thing," Ron opened the door for her, "but we're going to have to pick up my wallet at my house, I kinda forgot that too."

­**-Possible Residence-**

"This is a great way to see if I'm well," Tara said almost absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Kim glanced at her away from the movie they were watching.

"I said watching movies is a great way to see if I'm well," Tara repeated herself, "much better than Bonnie making Ron spar her until he can beat her

"Yeah," Kim still had half her attention on the TV, "but Bonnie's always worried about Ron getting hurt and so she wants to make sure he's absolutely back up to one hundred percent, I trust you when you say you're well enough to function."

"Thanks," Tara smiled, "I don't think I could ever hope to beat you even if I was completely well, I'd need one of those freaky chips Shego put on me back in high school."

"I can do without another one of those thank you very much," Kim finally focused completely on her girlfriend, "having to really fight you once was once more than I prefer. I think I'll stick to arguing over if the Memo Pad or The Brickening is better when we're doing movie night."

"They're both better than this," Tara pointed at the movie on the screen, "what are we even watching?"

"I'm not sure," Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I'd go find out and change the channel but the remote is over by the TV and it's warm under this blanket."

"I think I'm finally rubbing off on you," Tara laughed, "back when we started dating you'd never spend a whole day curled up on the couch like this and when I asked that question you'd have leapt up to go find out and only afterwards realized how cold it is out there."

"Yeah," Kim admitted, "I can think of plenty worse things in the world than snuggling with my girlfriend under a nice warm blanket with a half-way decent movie playing."

The two girls lost themselves again in the mediocre movie, not so much in the plot of the movie as the opportunity to spend some time with each other after being stuck apart by Tara's flu for over a week. Snow started spitting from the sky on and off as the movie dragged under and even though Kim's parents were the type to keep the heat far too low in the winter it was still warm and comfortable under their blanket.

"Is that Ron?" Tara looked out the window, "out there running like he's got every villain you've ever faced chasing him?"

"I think it is, let me go check." Kim stood up and dashing out from under the blanket ran over to the window, "that is Ron, I wonder what he did to get Bonnie so mad at him?"

"I don't see Bonnie though," Tara walked up beside Kim and held out the blanket for her to get back under, "or anyone running after him for that matter."

"I'll bet they're going somewhere," Kim looked as Ron disappeared around a corner, "Bonnie would make him take a shower if they've been sparing and they're all sweaty and after being sick Ron would run like that. I'm actually surprised he's not going a bit faster but I suppose with snow on the ground he doesn't want to slip."

They walked back to the TV and vegged for about fifteen minutes more before Tara perked up once again, "there goes Ron again, he's running the other way this time. And you're right I think he took a shower because his hair is freezing behind him."

"Yep," Kim followed Tara's gaze, "I think Ron's finally gone insane though, he doesn't have a coat on and it's January."

"You do have a weird best friend," Tara giggled, "but as long as he makes it to Bonnie's before he freezes she'll make sure he's all right. Probably chew him out for being out there without a coat."

"He's your friend too, and ask her the next time you two talk," Kim shifted so the blanket covered more of her, "if she doesn't chew him out because she's feeling all soft after his being sick I'll be more than happy to do it for her."

"No blonde jokes?" Tara looked over, "I would have thought you'd consider this the perfect opportunity to crack one."

"Nah," Kim leaned back into the couch, "I try to do it only when it works for both of you and after you two have made some sort of crack about my cooking. Bonnie's the one who would so be blonde joking right now, she pretty much can't resist a good chance to make one."

The conversation hit a bit of a natural end at that point and they went back to watching the movie for several more minutes before being interrupted again, this time not by Ron dashing by outside in weather far too cold for him to be out but instead by a series of beeps quite familiar to both girls.

"Wade had so better be calling about the end of the world," Kim grumbled as she pried herself out from under the blanket and grabbed her Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim," Wade greeted her, "you know how you said to call if I got anything on where Clone Bonnie is or what she's planning to do?"

"I'm going to guess you found something," Kim smiled wryly, "so what's our favorite clone up to?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly," Wade started typing on his keyboard, "I got a hit on the site from Dr. Bortel saying that Bonnie had broken into his lab and emptied a lot of his inventions. I went and looked at his security tapes and it does look a lot like Bonnie is breaking into his lab but not quite. If you know Bonnie and her clone then it's pretty obvious that it's not our Bonnie who was breaking into the lab and stealing everything she could get her hands on."

"Okay," Kim started pacing, "so what exactly did she steal? That might give us some idea of what she's planning if we can figure out what she has to work with."

"It's a long list," Wade hit a few more buttons, "the whole stock of mind control chips, several moodulators I'm not sure on the exact count yet, the Electron Magneto Accelerator, and the repaired Attitudinator that Electonique used."

"That is one heck of a shopping list," Kim scowled, "one thing though, I thought the Attitudinator was Jack Hench's piece of work."

"Legally it is," Wade answered, "but Dr. Bortel designed it under contract with Henchco."

"Alright then," Kim stopped pacing, "she's obviously going to use the mind control chips and Electron Magneto Accelerator to get her hands on some sort of doomsday weapon and supercharge it. I'll bet the moodulators and Attitudinator are some sort of plan B to get the doomsday weapon or else she'll use them to distract us. Keep track of wherever she goes and hopefully we'll be able to figure out what she's going after and beat her to it. Oh and call Ron and Bonnie, they were going out on a date somewhere but we're going to cut it short."

AN: Hope everyone had a safe few holidays. I am now officially employed for the summer but I can write around that easily enough. No fillers this chapter, we're starting to get some meat on the bones of this story. Stick with me and you'll all be having a juicy steak of a story before too long. And I think Ron's one-liner at the very start might well be my favorite line I've ever written.


	7. Puzzle Pieces

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: No own Kim Possible!

Chapter Six: Puzzle Pieces

**-Global Justice World Headquarters-**

Bonnie had never been interrogated before, and she supposed she really wasn't being interrogated now since the call that had brought her here had said this was but a mere formality. Sitting in a lobby that could have been plucked from any corporation reading the latest issue of Time was however the latest part of a day that had gone downhill from the start. Of course she was only here because she and her clone looked enough alike that the authorities did have to make sure it wasn't in fact her who had committed her double's latest crime. Even if it was to only ask if she'd done it and then when she said no that was that. More of her time here would probably be spent answering Dr. Director's questions about how life was going for the member of team possible. As if she wasn't already up to date on their lives with GJ's spy network, well perhaps if Wade was there to stop their satellites and listening equipment from working around them she might need more than a few details filled in.

Bonnie would probably be a bit less irked about the whole thing but on top of a day gone wrong from step one her appointment had been for ten in the morning and it was a quarter to eleven right now, that was forty five minutes Bonnie could have slept in avoiding spilling her coffee, having to get a ride here because her friends needed her car, and many more things. For everything that had gone bad today it could have been worse though, GJ could have really thought she'd been behind the theft and instead of a lobby she could be sitting in a plastic chair in a bare room. So perhaps, she decided, half-heartedly reading about the speculation on the latest Britina album wasn't all that bad.

"Ms. Rockwaller?" Bonnie looked up to see a man perhaps a few years older than her, "I'm Will Du, Dr. Director apologizes for being a bit behind schedule today but if you'll follow me I'll take you to your meeting."

Bonnie got up and followed the GJ agent, the name was familiar to her but she was pretty sure she'd never met the man. Probably Ron and Kim had had a run-in with him before she'd joined the team. And, she noticed, this was no longer an interrogation but now a much more friendly sounding 'meeting.' Not that Bonnie didn't appreciate the efforts to pound home that she wasn't suspected at all in this case but she would have preferred to forgo all the niceties and simply get this over with. Rather than going down into the regular interrogation places they got into a business elevator and went up several stories. They exited into a corridor filled with conference and meeting rooms, about halfway down the hallway they stopped and Will Du opened the door for Bonnie.

"This is where you'll talk with Dr. Director," he said, "if you need anything you can call our desk from the phone in there and request it. If you need to use the facilities do so now as even though you aren't a suspect standard GJ procedure is to not allow people out of the meeting room before appropriate personnel are present."

"I'm fine," Bonnie walked into the room, "I don't mean to sound too impolite but if there's any way we can hurry this whole thing up Dr. Director isn't the only one running behind schedule."

Will Du didn't verbally respond to her, just grunted and nodded his head before shutting the door and walking off. Bonnie walked over to the windows and looked out at the scenery, not much to speak of but at least the window letting in the light helped soften the mood of the room somewhat. A coffee pot with a tendril of steam rising from it and a pitcher of water occupied a table at one end of the room along with a phone and some cups. Walking over to the table that took up most of the room Bonnie pulled out one of the surprisingly plush chairs and took a seat. It was however still another mind numbing ten minutes before the door opened again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rockwaller," Dr. Director walked in looking rather harried, "it's just been one of those days. If it's any consolation this is about as close to my schedule as I've gotten all day."

"Don't worry," Bonnie stood up to greet her, "the high point of my day so far was stubbing my toe getting out of bed. Sitting in a room like this is great because there's really nothing that can happen to me… okay I know I just jinxed myself."

"Then let's hurry up and get the important part of this out of the way before your jinxing has time to catch up with you," Dr. Director opened a folder as she took a seat, "did you break into Dr. Bortel's lab and steal all those things?"

"No," Bonnie replied simply.

"Okay then," Dr. Director leaned back, "that takes care of that part and you weren't jinxed into anything."

"I wasn't worried about this," Bonnie started rubbing her temples, "I'm moving back up to college today, Tara, Kim, and Ron already had to bring all my stuff with them and I just really don't want to find out how much stuff they forgot or how many things I can drop and break in the course of a day."

"I know how that kind of day feels," Dr. Director sighed, "your clone's handiwork has the whole organization in an uproar. Ms. Possible's idea about why she stole all those things has caught on here and we've spread ourselves very thin trying to cover all the doomsday weapons, death rays, atomic drills, you name it and we're covering it. And as much work as we're putting into it I know we're not even putting a dent into everything out there, when Dr. Drakken stole the Electron Magneto Accelerator he almost made a harmless light show into a laser weapon that would have been at home in any military in the world. And I don't think it would be puffing your ego up too much to say that you and by extension your clone have a much more practical approach to things, in your clone's case that means villainy and with the Electron Magneto Accelerator at her disposal she could turn most anything in the world into a weapon."

"It's been a headache for us too," Bonnie returned the sigh, "Wade's keeping an eye on everything he can think of and we're all ready to have a ride go on a moments notice but the scary thing is I know if I really wanted to I could use that thing to make a serious weapon before anyone could get there and that means she can too. Maybe even faster than I could because she's had years of being a villain that I don't and all that coaching from my dear sisters."

"It is a rather sticky situation," Dr. Director interlaced her fingers, "and what's worse is we don't have the slightest idea who her accomplice is. There's no way she could have gotten out on her own, she had no correspondence to the outside world to set anything up. I've got my best agent trying to figure out who this mystery accomplice is but even Will Du is striking out. I don't think either of us will be getting any answers about that little question until we catch up with your clone."

"Will Du," Bonnie tapped her fingers on the table, "he's the guy who brought me here. The name's familiar too, I'm just not sure where I've heard it from."

"Ms. Possible did have a run-in with him once several years ago," Dr. Director answered, "they worked together to stop Duff Killigan from using a genetically engineered grass strain to cover the world."

"_That_ Will Du," Bonnie said as realization dawned, "Kim always said he was an arrogant jerk who only started to think she might be useful when she saved his life and beat the villain all on her own."

"Mr. Du is certainly… confident in his abilities," Dr. Director said slowly, "and he's always been of the opinion that such matters should be handled by official entities such as Global Justice. But despite his quirks his results are with very few exceptions quite excellent and while most of my other agents wouldn't pick him first to go out on a Friday night for a few drinks they would very much pick him first to partner with on any assignment. And I'm afraid that I'm even farther behind schedule now, this was certainly a relaxing spot in the middle of my day but like you I have a great many things to do."

"It's alright," Bonnie stood up, "Kim, Ron, or Tara should be by before too long to pick me up and make the dash back up to college. I would have driven myself but between Kim and me we needed the second car to get all our stuff in."

**-College, Earlier-**

"Come on Kim," Ron whined, "what's so bad about my going to pick up my own girlfriend?"

"Nothing," Kim said as she pocketed the keys to her car, "just that we're going to be busy enough moving in as it is and I don't need you two stopping for lunch and then an hour of making out."

"I know how busy we're going to be," Ron said with a wounded expression on his face, "Bonnie and I wouldn't waste time like that. Half an hour at most, I bet we could settle for twenty five minutes."

"No Ron," Kim started putting on some shoes, "we've got all of our big things unpacked, walk over to Tara and Bonnie's house and help Tara unpack all their big stuff then when I get back we can come back home and finish unpacking our stuff."

"Okay," Ron gave in, "but you owe me for this KP. Next time you feel like cooking you come right to me and tell me to start making food before you can get into the kitchen."

"I'm not that bad in the kitchen Ron," Kim pouted, "and I'm getting better at cooking, I just need more practice."

"No way Kim," Ron stood firm, "you want to do the driving I get to do the cooking."

"Fine," Kim sulked as she put on a coat, "now hurry up and go, you and Tara had better have all their stuff unpacked by the time we get back."

Ron grumbled but grabbed a coat and let himself out the door. He was not quite a block away when he heard Kim's engine start and the car back out before pulling away to go pick up Bonnie. Bunching his coat up a bit more Ron quickened his pace to just short of a jog, the middle of January wasn't exactly the time of year to be idling around outside even in a thick coat. It took him about ten minutes to walk the way to Bonnie and Tara's house, a bike might have gotten him faster but with all the ice on the roads and sidewalks going faster might have turned out to be a bad thing at several points along the way. Tara was waiting for him when he rang the doorbell and he stepped into the house very grateful for the invention of heat. He hung his coat up in the closet and then followed Tara into the living room where several boxes with miscellaneous labels were lying around waiting to be sorted and then emptied.

"Okay," Tara rested her hands on her hips, "the worst boxes this year are Bonnie's clothes and after that shopping spree she made me go on I think my clothes are in second place."

"Wow," Ron looked at the two massive boxes, "your box went from like not that much bigger than mine to giving Bonnie's a run for its money."

"Bonnie's still the undisputed clothes queen," Tara blushed, "and I'm pretty sure Kim still has a few more clothes than I do. But Bonnie finally convinced me that I'm really not going to do that much more growing so I can actually grow a wardrobe and know I won't grow out of it in a few months and have to blow a bunch of money all over again on a new wardrobe just to do the same thing over."

"I kinda know how that feels," Ron test lifted Bonnie's clothes box before letting it back down, "I don't have any more growing up to do it's all growing out from here for me."

"I don't think so," Tara laughed, "you're such a bottomless pit you could probably empty a Bueno Nacho yourself and not gain a pound. Well maybe not that but as long as you've got Kim and Bonnie and I suppose me making you watch what you eat a bit you won't have to worry about growing out for a long while."

"Well if I'm doing all this lifting I think I'll burn off enough calories to last me a whole lot of eating," Ron mock flexed his arms, "now do you want me to move your stuff first or Bonnie's?"

"Mine," Tara scoffed, "we'll get around to Bonnie's but if she's not here to help she gets unpacked after me."

"You are helping me move this though," Ron pointed at Tara's clothes, "astounding example of manliness that I am even I'm gonna need some help with this."

After Tara managed to collect herself from the fit of giggles his last comment launched her into she did help Ron move her clothes into her room, though he still did most of the lifting. And with the use of her own puppy dog pout managed to get him to help her unpack said clothes, although she made sure to pack her unmentionables in a separate box that he wouldn't be seeing into.

"Hey Tara," Ron said as he was helping her move some shoe boxes up to the top of her closet, "odd question but are you wearing radish earrings?"

"Yeah," Tara fingered said earrings, "they were part of my Halloween costume last year, any reason why?"

"No," Ron finally slid the last shoebox of that batch into place, "just curious. I mean I really can't think of what costume would involve radish earrings."

"Ron," Tara sighed, "you really don't remember what I went as for Halloween last year? Do you even remember what you went as?"

"I remember what I went as," Ron said defensively, "let's just pretend I don't remember what you went as."

"You really should remember," Tara said as they started on the next load of shoeboxes, "I went as Luna Lovegood and Kim went as Ron Weasley and we got into that whole big argument."

"Right," Ron nearly dropped several boxes as realization dawned, "I still don't see how you two can think those two have any hope of getting together, much less working together."

"Don't start on this," Tara said around the boxes, "we agreed that I'll ship who I want to and you can ship who you want to. I'd rather not take another four hours of going through every detail we can find and make up from all the books to get to that point."

"Fine," Ron started putting shoeboxes up on the top shelf, "but some day you are going to realize that I am right and you'll come round to my ships."

"Nah," Tara dismissed the idea, "I've read the books and come to my own conclusions. And some day you'll realize I'm right, but don't worry we're a nice bunch of people over on the dark side, plus we have cookies."

"Tempting," Ron tapped his chin as he put a shoebox up, "but no thanks. Cookies are good but once I'm done with them that's that. I think I'll take being right, it keeps on giving and I can always point out to you and Kim that I was right and you two were wrong."

"We outnumber you though," Tara pointed out, "there's two of us, and one of you, and Bonnie just plain doesn't care about the whole thing. Anyways the last book isn't out yet so neither of us can say we're right or wrong for a bit longer. Let's just get all this stuff unpacked and then we can run to the grocery store before Bonnie and Kim get back, they'll have no choice other than eating all our foods for the next few weeks."

**-That Night-**

With a team effort and motivation Ron and Tara had gotten everything unpacked with time to spare. That meant when Kim and Bonnie got back from GJ they were treated to a sight that brought horror to their hearts. The two health nuts were confronted with cabinets stuffed to bursting with the blonde's favorite snack foods and all manner of greasy, high cholesterol, very tasty foods.

"You two planned this didn't you," Kim accused as they all sat around her and Ron's kitchen table, "we were all worried about what Bonnie's clone was going to do when we needed to be keeping our eyes on you."

"Harsh KP, harsh," Ron showed no signs of hurt, "Tara and I take even more time out of our day after getting everything unpacked to go grocery shopping for everyone and this is the thanks we get?"

"You grocery shopped for you two and took up our space," Bonnie glared at the two blondes, "you two are so going to pay for this, every holiday for as long as I'm still annoyed about this we are eating at a salad bar."

Tara was about to reply defending her and Ron's action but before she could the Kimmunicator went off.

"Sitch me Wade," Bonnie said as she grabbed the device.

"Hey guys," Wade greeted them, "I've got two things for you. Dr. Bortel finally left a hit on the site, he wants Team Possible to come and look at his lab to see if we can get any clues about what Bonnie's clone is up to. The second one is that while Bonnie was at GJ her clone made another stop at the Tri-City Supermax and busted Gill out, no exact heading yet but he was muttering about kidnapping Tara again the whole time he was in there."

"Well we can deal with that," Kim leaned over, "Tara and one of us can go to Dr. Bortel's lab and the other two of us will stay here and if Gill tries anything he'll be back in prison before he knows what's happening."

"That's not what I'm really worried about," Wade said, "I'm pretty sure Bonnie's clone planned this to take us by surprise. The breakout was very low key, no explosions or anything. I think she wanted the three of you to go to Dr. Bortel's lab and when you came back Tara would be gone and she could hold her hostage to keep us from doing anything until she was finished taking over the world."

"Plan change then," Kim hit the table, "I'll stay here with Tara, Ron and Bonnie can go to Dr. Bortel's lab. We can spring Clone Bonnie's trap on her and put Gill back in prison while we're at it."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said remarkably thoughtfully, "but I think Bonnie should stay back. Gill has his whole arch-nemesis thing going on with me and you'd have to be pried off him if he went after Tara and no one was around."

"Yeah," Tara joined in, "if you two can find anything out at Dr. Bortel's lab then you can start heading wherever it leads you and after we spring our trap Bonnie and I can follow and hopefully we can end this whole thing before it gets anywhere."

"You want in on this mission?" Bonnie stared at her best friend, "I mean I want to take out my bad day on Gill and all but you're really sure?"

"Yeah," Tara said in an uncharacteristically solid voice, "your clone is going after me and I remember how dangerous she can be. I don't want her coming after me and I want to be there to help make sure she can't do that for a long, long time."

"Okay then," Kim said with an air of finality, "we've got our plan, Wade get a ride for me and Ron."

AN: Told you all working wouldn't slow me down writing. Of course all of you know something is going to go wrong for someone next chapter, well actually no. Next chapter will be a second interlude as the focus of the story is going to shift with the next full chapter. So you'll all have to bite the bullet and wait a bit longer to find out what comes next but I can hopefully soothe your anger with some quality Shego ranting.


	8. Second Interlude

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: Read, I do not own Kim Possible

Second Interlude

**-Tri City Maximum Security Prison-**

So writing is actually pretty fun, it's rather sad that Dr. D has spent this long coming up with a master plan that actually has a chance of success but of all the ways I can think of to pass the time this one has to be near the top. It's like getting to insult Kimmie and her friends and they're not here to say anything back, maybe calling it therapeutic would be a bit of a stretch but it's certainly very relaxing and takes my mind off how much I want to pummel Dr. D for waiting this long to break out of this place. It's odd to have to organize everything I know about Kimmie and her little team members like this, I know it all by heart but it's so much instinct that it's taking me more time and effort to put it all together and write it down. I guess the best place to pick up would be where I left off, I've already written how Kimmie and everyone else plays their little part of her charmed team but that's not nearly all of it. If being able to throw a punch and land a kick was all it took to be a world class hero or villain then I'd be making a lot less money than I do now.

No it's more the ability to take a punch and kick that makes a hero or a villain really great, and I'm not just talking about once or twice or even necessarily a whole fights worth. I'm talking about the ability to pick yourself back up after a plan blows up in your face, set up a new one, and put that new plan into action. This is probably more important for a villain than a hero, if one of us ever won, really and truly won, that'd be game over and whoever won would be throwing Kimmie in the deepest darkest dungeon as they're showing themselves into the Oval Office to accept the surrenders of the worlds leaders. Not to say that we don't have our victories, that is in fact what I want to touch on in this chapter. We've beaten Kimmie, me and Dr. D, Dementor, Monkey Fist, we've all beaten her but the one thing we've never done is defeated her. If we'd done that… well I've already said what would happen then. The next big thing I need to get across if you're going to understand Team Possible is how they bounce back to win after we beat them.

The short answer of it is that they don't want to, really can't bear the thought of letting each other down by not stepping their game up after getting beaten. That's really not a good answer though, if Team Possible was that easy to understand me or someone else would have figured out how to defeat them a long, long time ago and I wouldn't be in jail right now. It is at the root of the problem though, and once again 'problem' is a bit of a subjective word since a lot of people out there think of Kimmie as a hero. It's a problem for me though and since I'm the writer it's going to be a problem for everyone. Now I've already given the short answer as to why they get beaten but never defeated, the long answer is somewhat similar, it uses the short answer as its basis after all but it's far more specific.

Like I already said they have a severe objection to letting each other down and in the general sense that's very true. But it's why each of them has that objection that's truly important, in a way it all plays off the relationships between each of them. I'll start off with Kimmie and Bon-Bon since as the newest little dynamic, new being a somewhat relative term, it's where I'll start in order to work from top to bottom such as it is.

Everyone knows that those two were bitter rivals for most of high school, almost three whole years actually. And it would still be a pretty good assessment of things to call them rivals since high school. Note though that I only said rivals and not bitter rivals. In high school those two sunk pretty low trying to gain one up on each other, I know because there are ways of watching people and I was quite determined to know my enemy. It had some of the same effects as their rivalry now, they get excellent grades and have enough clubs on their résumés to make any grad school drool at the prospect of having them sign on. What's different now than high school is that then they did it to lord it over each other. Now it's a bit about what I'm trying to get across about how these two keep each other from getting down when we beat them. Now these two are so used to success that they keep pushing themselves to succeed because the prospect of failing and having to face the other is something they can't stomach. I want to make it clear that they still have a rivalry even if it's a friendly one. The last time Kimmie and company foiled one of Dr. D's plans I remember princess giving Bon-Bon a fair bit of grief about how she'd gotten a higher score on an exam then she had. Instead of going on about how she must have cheated to have gotten a higher score, Bon-Bon just told Kimmie that next exam she'd be the one getting grief about her score being lower. The short answer on this that I think you're looking for is this. Kimmie and Bon-Bon's rivalry has turned friendly and it always pushes them to succeed, that means picking themselves up after a mission gone bad and putting us in jail the next time around.

Since we're working backwards in order of these things forming the next one I'm going to dig into is obvious. Stoppable and his girlfriend have probably the most obvious and cheesy reason to stick it through but however much you want to snicker at the 'power of love' it's much less fun on the other end of two people who just won't give up. I suppose that since I gave a brief history of Kimmie and Bon-Bon that I should do the same for what I know about these two. I know quite well when these two became a couple, I wasn't there for it but enough people I know were that it's pretty obvious, the time in question is the Diablo Incident. According to the late Eric they were technically a couple before that but the before and after is different enough that it's pretty clear they worked out whatever was holding them back in the basement of the Bueno Nacho World headquarters. Before she joined onto the team nothing I saw makes me think Bon-Bon would have given him the time of day if he asked and he would have given her the time of day but thrown in some sort of smart mouthed remark about the whole thing. I suppose I have to sum it up that they got lucky before Kimmie came back, none of us really gave them any chance to be beaten. Even after Kimmie came back they didn't have any serious challenged until the two of them were together and so I really can't do more than wildly guess at what their reaction to getting beaten would have been. Now to get into this, I already said that Stoppable and Bon-Bon won't give up after being beaten because of the power of love. Cheesy as it sounds this is in its own way true. They have this thing where they stay strong for each other, again it's kinda sappy but the results are undeniable that for fear of letting one another down they keep getting back up when we beat them. I could go on listing off how each of those sickeningly sweet relationship aspects works in a disturbingly practical fashion to keep these two going but I'm pretty sure you get the point and I don't want to ramble on. Short answer, they feel like they have to be better for their loved one and that means stepping their game up after we beat them.

Last of the big ones is, if you haven't figured it out already, Kimmie and Stoppable. The originals go way, way back, Dr. D did some research once for a plan that never got off the ground and found they've been best friends since their first day of preschool. I don't even remember my first day of preschool, not that I suspect there'd be much I'd want to remember of my boringly normal life before I became a villain. Back on topic though these two grew up together and as you might imagine they know each other almost eerily well. It might be straying a little bit but I can't get over how many times and how many villains thought they had one of them in a totally inescapable situation only to have them pull some crazy move that the other one reads perfectly and does just what they need to make it work without any words being exchanged between the two. You might be wondering just how that relates to their ability to bounce back after being beaten but I guarantee you it does. The thing you need to take away from that example is that they don't need to exchange words to do far too many things. Meaning that when one of them is down, like if Stoppable messed up and I got away with something Dr. D needed for one of his whack schemes, Kimmie would know without having to ask what had him down and what to do to get him back to where he needs to be so that the next time around he won't mess up and it'll be the villain getting beaten. Not to say that Bon-Bon doesn't know her boyfriend well, just that Kimmie's known him for so long and vice versa that no one else could ever hope to know those two as well as they do. There's also I guess no small amount of pride as the 'original' members of Team Possible that they can't be the ones to screw things up. I'm not entirely sure about that and I can say that if it is true it's nothing on their part against Bon-Bon. It would be something entirely subconscious and if asked they'd probably answer what's going to serve as my short answer for these two. Princess and Stoppable have been best friends for so long and have won for so long that they can't possibly give up after being beaten and let that winning streak lapse.

I'd like to finish off with the other members, if we can use that word here, of Team Possible. The Naked Mole Rat really doesn't do much perking up that I've seen, the occasional pat on the shoulder to console Stoppable. I guess he is somewhat useful when he throws his opinion behind one of the others but I don't think he's one to take the initiative in that sort of thing. Kimmie's blonde girlfriend doesn't go on enough missions to really count as a team member. And if I was going to give a method for her I'd change the names in my middle segment and the history to reflect those two and other than that it would be the exact same, meaning no reason to write the same thing twice and bore us all. Their tech guy really isn't a big one for emotions, I hear he's got a crush on Kimmie's little cousin but as far as helping the others out after we beat them I think it's best to say he does that by making some new gadget or fixing something that went wrong for them last time to make round two easier.

And that seems as good a place as any to stop this, it's late and even though I don't have anywhere to be, prison after all, I do need my beauty sleep so I can keep telling Kimmie the truth when I say I'm so much better looking than she is.

AN: Hooray second interlude and some more insights into Shego and Team Possible. These are always fun and easy to write and with a little luck Shego's rather unique opinions are also fun to read. You'll have to wait an extra week to find out what's happening to Team Possible though, I've got some family stuff next week and won't have time to write much anything. But now that you've got stuff to look forward to that won't be much of a problem. Ciao all and remember, Deathly Hallows Saturday.


	9. Surprise

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: I tried to steal KP but that plan fell through.

Chapter Seven: Surprise

**-Mid Atlantic-**

"Not that I'm complaining KP," Ron sipped out of his drink, "but why exactly couldn't we have taken your car?"

"One," Kim held up a finger, "even with all the work the Tweebs did on it going across the Atlantic would be a chore for my car, "and besides we're just going to have a chat with Dr. Bortel, which unless Drakken and Shego have broken out of jail and are going after his inventions again shouldn't exactly be dangerous. Bonnie and Tara on the other hand have your genetically mutated arch nemesis coming after them. And as much faith as I have in them to make him sorry he ever tried to go after any of us they need the car and what it can do a whole lot more than we do."

"Okay you might have a point," Ron gestured with his nearly empty cup, "and not that I'm complaining about having rich people we've saved flying us all over the world on their private jets. It's just that after so long taking that car of yours around the world this just feels really…"

"Weird?" Kim finished the sentence, "Admittedly it's a change of pace but think of it like getting back to basics, we fly to where we need to go and then we get to skydive down there. Just you, the wind, and your parachute; even if you're still a baby about it I'll have enough fun for both of us."

"I am not a baby about skydiving," Ron sulked, "I just happen to not like hurling myself out of a plane going several hundred miles an hour a few miles up and then trusting my not becoming organic paste on the ground to a flimsy piece of cloth."

"Come on Ron," Kim sighed, "your parachute isn't some 'flimsy piece of cloth,' we get the best ones available thanks to Wade, and there's always your backup chute which by the way you've never had to use Mr. Scardey Pants. And speaking of parachutes we're going to be over Dr. Bortel's lab in fifteen minutes, now might be a good time to get your jump suit on and your parachute."

Ron finally noticed that Kim was already in her loose olive green sky diving suit and that her parachute was leaning up against her chair ready to be put on. In stark contrast to his normal mission clothes with his jump suit still stuffed in his backpack and his parachute nowhere to be seen. Scrambling out of his seat Ron sent his still quarter full drink flying and only Kim's quick reflexes prevented the seat across from him being covered by Ron's soda. He threw his sky diving suit on like only a college aged male running short on time could hope to and then began searching frantically for his parachute. Said parachute though seemed to be evading the blonde's increasingly frantic efforts and Kim finally decided to spare him.

"Ron," she said calmly, "need help finding your parachute?"

"Yes," he wailed, "please help KP, this thing is totally hiding from me!"

"Well," Kim casually stood up, "if you'd been paying attention when we got on this plane instead of deciding which kind of sugar loaded drink you wanted to chug first you'd remember that I put our parachutes in the overhead bins."

"Oh yeah," Ron tried to muster a laugh, "well since you insist on going all health nut I see it as my duty to eat enough sugary, greasy, and tasty goodness for the both of us. Kinda like you and skydiving except I'm actually performing a valuable service."

"You keep telling yourself that," Kim said wryly, "and I suppose Tara is doing the same thing for Bonnie when you two grande size at Bueno Nacho."

"Of course," Ron smiled, "it's the sort of thing best friends do for each other. You two go all adrenaline junkies and enjoy that sort of stuff enough for two. Tara and I are gourmet connoisseurs who appreciate quality cuisine enough for all of us."

Kim just stared at her best friend as she hoisted her parachute over her shoulder, "Ron did that even make sense to you? All I got was some crazy try to explain why Tara's stomach is as much of a black hole as yours is. I'm surprised there's ever any food at either of our houses and I'm downright amazed the two of you never put on any weight."

"We can't help it if our metabolisms are just that good," Ron smirked as he started struggling with getting his own parachute on, "and there's the fact that Tara runs at the gym pretty much every day and I'm always going along with you and Bonnie on missions. I'm amazed we even weigh as much as we do with how fast we burn calories and how few you two let us get in."

"Sure," Kim said as she tightened her last parachute strap, "the double Naco you had this morning, then all the leftovers you gorged on for dinner was clearly barely enough to keep the Stoppable machine running."

"Yeah," Ron kept getting more and more tangled in his parachute, "a finely honed Monkey Kung Fu master like myself requires a constant supply of high quality Tex-Mex to keep running at full speed."

"Whatever," Kim laughed, "now get over here so I can help you get out of that tangled mess and get your parachute on right before we have to jump."

It was a close thing but with Kim's help Ron managed to stumble out of the plain with an entirely un-manly scream issuing forth from his lips as they began their skydive towards Dr. Bortel's lab. Kim shook her head in good natured amusement at his panic and angled herself to fall a bit faster so Ron's very loud and high pitched screams were carried away by the wind before they got to her.

**-Dr. Bortel's Laboratory-**

Kim smoothly slid off her parachute and shed her jump suit, Ron untangled himself from his parachute and more stumbled his way out of his jump suit than anything else. But shortly after landing on the small island where Dr. Bortel had moved his lab complex to they were both walking along the path away from the beach in their mission clothes. The small island off the western coast of Europe had been a volcano at some point in its history but several hundred million years of the weather and ocean taking their toll had reduced a once mighty spire of rock to a gentle rise in the middle of the island. On top of that rise was a fenced off area that was brightly lit and obviously the only sign of habitation on the entire island. It couldn't have been more than a mile, a mile and a half at most from the beach to the gate that led into the lab complex but the terrain was composed almost entirely of volcanic rocks. And once they were off the admittedly beautiful black sand beach the path disappeared and they were stuck picking their way through razor sharp rocks that varied in size from their fist to a small car.

Even helping each other along on the way and as connected as they were it took Kim and Ron the better part of an hour and a half to cross the ground and at last find themselves in front of a very tall fence and an almost ridiculously strong gate for how rough the terrain any approaching thieves would have to cross was.

"Gee," Kim panted, "think the last few break-ins made the good doctor a little paranoid? I mean it's not like anyone could ever have anything resembling an easy time getting here even if they were invited."

"We couldn't have just parachuted straight in why?" Ron gasped out after downing a good part of his water bottle.

"Security system," Kim took her own water out, "anything coming in from the air gets taken out by self targeting auto firing lasers unless Dr. Bortel turns them off. And given our history of following Drakken and Shego into his lab he understandably didn't want to chance it."

"Those two are still in jail right?" Ron wiped the sweat from his brow, "I mean Shego's not going to come bursting through the roof in the middle of all this?"

"Only recent breakout is the reason we're here," Kim walked up to the gate, "now let's get this over with. I want to get home and get some sleep before I get started on that paper I have due Monday."

Kim walked up to the gate and pushed the call button on the small panel to the side of it. A few seconds later a small camera activated and looked the two over before fixing on Kim.

"Who are you?" Dr. Bortel's face appeared in a small screen, "And how did you get here? I'm warning you if you're spies my security is impenetrable."

"It's Kim Possible," Kim answered, "you asked for me to come here and take a look at your lab to see if I could figure why my friend's clone broke in. Which by the way proves your security is not as airtight as you'd like to think."

Dr. Bortel's visage scrutinized the two for several long seconds before the screen turned off and the gate slowly opened. Kim and Ron slipped through and started walking towards the buildings where Dr. Bortel's lab was located. Fortunately once they were within the security perimeter there was a smooth dirt path from the gate to the lab itself so the remaining half mile went considerably faster than the first part of their journey.

Kim and Ron walked up to the largest building and Ron tested the door, finding it unlocked he held it open for Kim and the two walked inside the lab.

"Dr. Bortel," Kim called out as they walked down a long hallway, "are you in here?"

"In the lab!" Came the response, "I am working right now if you will excuse me."

Kim and Ron walked down the hall and through a decently large door into the clutter of Dr. Bortel's lab. No longer the cluttered appearance of having been recently burglarized, everyone knew who was responsible so there was no need to preserve the scene for that type of investigation. Rather it was the clutter of a normal disorganized scientist's workings, Kim had sometimes seen the garage get like this when her dad or the Tweebs were tinkering with something and were so consumed with it that if she or her mom didn't make them eat they would forget to. Not that she was sure how or if Dr. Bortel remembered to eat but as she and Ron walked up to him Dr. Bortel appeared to still be well if a few years older since she'd last seen him.

"Excuse us, Dr. Bortel," Kim walked up beside where Dr. Bortel was sitting on a stool working, "Ron and I will try to stay out of your way as much as possible but if you don't mind can I ask you a few questions first?"

Dr. Bortel kept working for nearly half a minute before sitting upright and peeling off his goggles, "if you must. But please be brief about it as I must concentrate on my work?"

"Of course," Kim went into her questioning mode, "did Bonnie's clone leave anything behind, anything at all?"

"No," Dr. Bortel sighed, "she left nothing and took almost everything. The Moodulator I made after the last fiasco with them, both of my Attitudinator prototypes, the Electron Magneto Accelerator, and all the Mind Control Chips I had constructed over several years."

"So you have no idea what she wants all that for?" Kim asked, "No particular set of evil plans would fit with those devices?"

Dr. Bortel actually sat and though for several minutes before answering, "I spoke to your tech person and you've figured out the general direction she would likely take but the problem is that the sheer number of things she could do with what she stole from me means all we can do is wait for her to strike and then try to stop her after that."

"Yeah," Kim grumbled, "well Ron and I will go take another look at your storage facility if you don't mind, maybe we'll find something that can point us in the right direction."

**-College-**

"Man," Ron groaned, "I can't believe we didn't find one single little clue. That Clone Bonnie is one serious thief, like Shego serious."

"I would have liked to find one thing at least," Kim's shoulders slouched as she walked up the street towards Bonnie and Tara's house, "it would have let me feel like this wasn't a total waste of time."

"Tell me about it," Ron kicked at a pebble, "my hands and feet are killing me after walking through all that sharp rock, and I'm gonna have to get a new belt."

As if talking about a lack of a belt made its effects apparent Ron's pants took an abrupt trip downwards and Kim could only laugh, "Okay that right there made tonight not a complete waste of time. But I'm still dropping by Bonnie and Tara's long enough to tell them we're fine and we didn't find anything, you can stay long enough but I want to get back and take a super long shower."

"I'm going to be pounding on the door trying to get you out faster KP," Ron rubbed at his shoulder, "as much as I want to chill with Bonnie and Tara, maybe watch a few movies. The siren call of my bed is much louder and since it's Friday night, well really early Saturday if you wanna get technical, I'm sleeping way late tomorrow."

"So not fair," Kim grumbled, "I have to go to the library tomorrow to research for a paper. Wanna come along and help me like the great fantastic best friend I know you are?"

"No way KP," Ron shook his head, "if we didn't have that mission I'd say yes for a double Chimmerito combo at Bueno Nacho afterwards. But no way, I'm not getting up at that early for anything."

"Not for anything?" Kim's voice made Ron gulp as he turned to look at her."

"Ah!" He screamed, "Not the Puppy Dog Pout…. Oh alright I'll help you."

"Thanks," Kim quickly hugged him, "now let's hurry up. Wade said that no news from Bonnie and Tara would be good news so I want to get there and get going. If we hadn't promised to drop by after we got back I'd just have called them and told them good night."

They walked up the street for several more minutes in companiable silence, the street lamps combined with the half moon to give them plenty of light as they went and soon enough they turned onto the street where Bonnie and Tara lived.

"Kim," Ron said as they neared the house, "did Bonnie and Tara say they were going anywhere?"

"No," Kim replied, "they're waiting here in case Gill tries anything."

"Okay," Ron stopped walking, "I thought so. So then why is your car not here?"

"What?" Kim stopped next to him, "Hey you're right it's gone missing, maybe they moved it around back?"

"Kim the only thing back there is their back yard and more houses." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim was already hitting buttons on her Kimmunicator, "Wade do you know if Bonnie and Tara are at home?"

"Huh," Wade had a curious look on his face, "is something wrong?"

"Well we're at Bonnie and Tara's house," Kim turned the screen so Wade could see, "but my car is gone and now that I think about it all their lights are off, did they decide to head to Ron and my house to wait for us there?"

"They didn't call me about anything, let me check." Wade turned to another monitor and started typing away, "Okay this is weird, I can't find them anywhere and what's really weird is that about ninety minutes ago the Sloth's tracking chip went off line. The last place I had it though was in their driveway."

"It's not here now dude," Ron spoke up, "and they could have made some serious distance in an hour and a half if they wanted to."

"Alright, we're going to go inside and try to find out what happened to them." Kim started walking towards the front door, "Wade keep looking for Bonnie and Tara, if we don't call again in ten minutes call GJ and have them seal the area off and look for us."

Kim and Ron silently opened the front door, now fully awake they crept into the house looking for anything out of place.

"Go check out the kitchen and dining room," Kim whispered, "I'll check out their bedrooms. Shout if you see anything."

Ron nodded and silently walked into the kitchen, nothing seemed to be out of place. Washed dishes were drying in the sink, a note in Tara's hand writing reminding Bonnie to pick up orange juice at the store was taped to the refrigerator, but for its occupants the kitchen was like it was every time Ron was over.

Suddenly Ron caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye, he started spinning to face the person but his assailant was faster. Ron was stunned by an open handed blow to the back of his neck then he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. Returning to his sense he pushed the person away and finally got a good look at the other person.

"You!" He shouted at Clone Bonnie, "what are you doing here, what did you do with Bonnie and Tara?"

"Oh nothing much," her smile was downright sultry, "just got them out of the way for awhile, what I want to do with you is much more interesting."

"Ew," Ron shuddered, "the only thing I want to do with you involves a jail cell and me throwing you in it. Now why don't you give up and tell me where Bonnie and Tara are."

"Oh you like it rough," Clone Bonnie growled throatily, "well I'm sorry Ronnie but I need to take care of a few things first. Once I've taken over the world though I'll have all the time I want to make you realize that you don't care about that _other_ me and then we'll have the rest of our lives together."

"Never ever call me 'Ronnie' again," Ron scowled before a smile replaced it, "and my answer to your little proposal is right behind you."

Clone Bonnie turned around curiously only to see Kim pull her fist back before her punch sent the brunette sprawling on the floor.

"You'll pay for that Possible," Clone Bonnie got to her feet, "I never had much against you or Tara and I was going to let you stay together serving me but now I hope you said your goodbyes because I'll make sure you don't survive my conquering the world."

Before Kim or Ron could do anything she flipped back to the rear door and disappeared into the darkness of Bonnie and Tara's back yard.

"That was seriously weird," Kim walked over to Ron, "you doing alright?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "she didn't hit too hard, it was totally gross having her kiss me though. So what do you think we should do next?"

"I'm not sure," Kim twirled a stray lock of hair, "with Bonnie and Tara missing we're farther back than square one and I think that unless Wade unearths anything we're stuck reacting to her for awhile."

Out in the backyard a smile slowly grew on Clone Bonnie's face, Kim and _her_ Ron hadn't seen her stop just out of the light and now she was going to be able to witness the start of the next phase of her plan, breaking up Team Possible. Gleefully she removed a small green control panel from her pocket and after dialing the settings just right hit a single button.

Back in the kitchen Ron's look of concern suddenly shifted to one of anger and he turned to Kim, "Well I'm not surprised you don't have a good plan. Every other plan you've come up with so far has totally sucked and just gotten us into an even deeper hole. In fact this whole mess is your fault, just stay out of my way from now on and I'll find a way to fix this."

Kim could only stare slack jawed as her best friend stormed out of Bonnie and Tara's house, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

AN: Bad news I spilled orange juice on my laptop, good news me and a hairdryer showed that orange juice who's boss. And now you start to see why I called Kim and Ron the main characters of this story, they've got their work cut out for them and it's going to take everything the original Team Possible has to save the day this time. And if you didn't figure it out this chapter you'll find out next chapter what made Ron go all angryful. Ciao till then.


	10. Phase One

Bad Girls

Disclaimer: I've started learning how to seize Kim Possible for myself, but not yet.

Chapter Eight: Phase One

**-Secret Lair-**

She rarely ever smiled, her genetic engineering had done much to dampen her better half and over the past several years she hadn't had much occasion to smile. As she strolled through the large steel doors that hid the lair from the rest of the world however, she had as bright a smile as she'd ever had on her face. She did after all have the potential to smile, even if it was more often than not triggered by a rather sadistic and psychotic sense of pleasure. And for a refreshing change of pace things were going her way. She had always been leery of declaring victory before she'd won, a trait from both her genes and her life, but this once she allowed herself to go from feeling cautiously optimistic to a bit confident about her chances.

The henchmen walking down the ill-lit hallways all gave her a wide berth as they saw the smile on her face. And not without good reason, her smiles were almost always accompanied by something terrible happening to someone. They would be right this time to assume that something bad had happened to someone, the only difference was that this time it wasn't to one of them. That made her even happier, she'd had so much time to terrify and demoralize her henchmen that the thrill was gone. But doing what she'd just done to Kim Possible, oh that was a feeling that she would be amused by for months to come. Perhaps even years since she would look back on this as the true beginning of her march to global conquest. Not to mention that with her _other_ self out of the picture for the time being and Team Possible split for good she could finally work on getting Ron to see her as he ought to.

Of course that was going to have to come later, she'd thought this plan through for years and she also knew that one of the biggest mistakes her villainous compatriots made was to plan for victory before winning. Once she'd taken over the world she could concentrate all the time she wanted on other matters, Ron being just the most important of those matters. There was also the little matter of hoping that her erstwhile partner had completed the other part of this phase of their plan. It may have been a proverbial marriage of convenience but it was also one that had proved most productive, although one she was also sure would disintegrate after global conquest. Not that she had anything in particular against her partner, it was simply the nature of such villainous partnerships that the spoils would be distributed to the one who won between the partners after the plan succeeded.

Walking through a door that was little different from any of the other doors in the lair she pulled out a large and cushy chair before throwing herself into it and propping her feet up on the table. She sat there alone in the darkness for several minutes, not that being alone in the darkness bothered her after her prison stint. Rather than be afraid she quite appreciated the darkness, not least because it reminded her of what she'd just managed to accomplish thanks to the darkness. She had just grabbed a nail file off the table and started to idly work her nails when a door at the other end of the room opened and a figure shrouded in darkness sat at the chair at the other end of the table.

"I see you're back," the figure said, "did phase one go according to plan?"

"Oh yes," she smiled viciously, "it went absolutely perfectly. Team Possible never knew what hit them and now that they're completely out of the picture you can proceed with your part of phase one. I trust you'll be capable of holding up your end of the deal, Global Justice has a security system second to none protecting what we need from them."

"You might find their security system challenging," she couldn't see her partner's face but she could well imagine the smile, "I assure you however that with the skills and abilities I have at my disposal I will walk through Global Justice's vaunted security system as though it wasn't even there."

"Don't go getting cocky on me," she scowled at her partner, "even for you all it needs is one mistake to tank this whole venture of ours. Global Justice might not be Team Possible but if they catch you in one of their high security vaults that would be just as bad for us as Kim Possible ever could hope to be."

"That will not happen," her partner growled, "I've run through this enough times to be able to deal with any unforeseen occurrences. And in any event once we have what we need from them it won't matter if they're on to us, they won't be able to locate us in time to stop phase two and once that begins there's nothing anyone can do."

"Even if you are right," she stood up to make her point, "if they catch you before you're on your way out with the goods the plan just failed then and there. And I guarantee you that if we end up in jail because of your incompetence you won't like what happens next."

"Is that a threat?" Her partner's voice turned menacing.

"Not at all," her voice was sugary sweet, "You know me well enough to know I don't make threats. That was just a fact."

"That's good for you," She didn't bother to conceal her joy at the scowl on her partner's face, "I don't take kindly to being threatened."

She didn't respond verbally to that, just calmly smiled and returned to working on her nails as her partner stormed out of the room.

**-College-**

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for what must have been the sixth or seventh time that day. It seemed all she'd done for the last few days was cry when she wasn't forcing herself to keep it together during classes. And for once in her life she couldn't simply go to Ron and cry out her problems on his shoulder and then be able to count on him telling her everything would be fine. Perhaps even more than having Tara kidnapped and at the mercy of Bonnie's psychopathic clone that one fact alone had brought more tears out of her eyes than anything else.

It had also caused Kim to lose more than a little sleep. Not just the sadness over having Ron blame all this on her, although that didn't help, but wondering just what had wrought such a change in her best friend in so little time. Ron had never been able to hide his feelings from her and when they went into Bonnie and Tara's house he'd shown no signs of blaming anything on her or even considering blaming anything on her. And Kim couldn't help blaming herself a little too. She knew that she couldn't possibly have foreseen this but it had been her plan that Clone Bonnie had taken advantage of to pull such a coup on them. On top of that even before Ron had blown up on her they'd come away with so little from the visit to Dr. Bortel that Kim not only felt like she'd let her friends down but that she'd totally failed in her plan.

Kim rolled over onto her stomach and used her pillowcase to wipe her eyes dry, pushing herself upwards she swung her feet off the bed and got up telling herself she had to be strong and find a way out of this sitch for everyone's sake. This was something she went through every time she locked herself in her room to cry and every time her sense of determination was just a false front to hide that for once Kim Possible felt like she was truly in over her head and the girl who could do anything might have finally met her match. Kim was also very well aware of that but try as she might she couldn't come up with anything else and if nothing else marching out with her head held high soothed her battered pride for a moment at least.

Just as she reached out for the doorknob Kim's phone started ringing, the redhead walked back over to her bed and lifted the phone out of its cradle. On the caller ID screen Kim saw a welcome name flash that cause a little smile to break out on her face.

"Hi Mom," Kim hit the talk button, "everything going fine?"

"Of course Kimmie," her mom said in her usual soothing voice, "I just wanted to call to see if things were going any better with you."

"Anything better than rock bottom would be an improvement," Kim snorted, "Tara and Bonnie are somewhere even Wade can't find them and Bonnie's clone can do whatever she wants to them with no one there to stop her, Ron's blaming the whole thing on me, and to top it all off I'm starting to blame this whole thing on me."

"So that's a no, things are not going better for you then." Her mom finally spoke after a lengthy pause.

"That would be a yes," Kim actually laughed a little.

"Kim," she could tell her mom was warming up for a lecture, "you have to remember that however much you can do and think you can do you're still not God. You don't know everything and you don't control everything. It's the same thing in surgery, we train for years, we get the best information and have the best tools known to mankind, and we use all that to the best of our abilities. But sometimes we still lose people and there's nothing we can do about it. You took all the best information you had at the time and thought it out with a mind that's been doing this for years. You ought to know that if there was anyone who could guess your plan and figure out a way to turn it against you it would be Bonnie's clone. She's just as smart as the original and she's using that power for evil, I don't think it should come as much of a surprise that she's going to win a few rounds. But you know what, I'm still sleeping fine at night because I know in the end you and Ron will figure out some way to beat her and everything's going to turn out right."

"I'd like to think that," Kim sighed, "and I've told myself that plenty of times. But Ron's angrier at me than he's ever been before. He wasn't even this angry with me when I ditched everyone and everything for Eric right after learning apparently nothing from that episode with Josh. I always thought our friendship could survive anything and that we'd be old and grey and still laughing together about something but now I'm not so sure."

"You two will be fine," her mom spoke with absolute confidence, "Ron's not dealing with this in the best way but I'm sure he's just as sad about all this as you are and he's always been the one to believe most that you can do anything. His entire world just got hit at the core so you're going to have to wait for a way to bounce back for him to get his head back on his shoulders. Maybe if you two sit down and try to find something you missed during your visit to Dr. Bortel it might shake him out of his little gloom and doom mood. And if that doesn't work just give me a call, I think he could probably stand up to me or his mom but there's no way he can stay mad if both of us tell him to calm down."

"Wait," wheels started turning in Kim's head, "wait just one second. Bonnie's clone stole lots of stuff from Dr. Bortel's lab… and Ron got angry at me without any buildup and it's so unlike him. Maybe she… Mom you're a genius! Sorry to cut this short but I've got to run."

Kim hit the end button and dove across her bed, digging into her backpack she pulled out her Kimmunicator and hit the on button.

"Wade," she rolled herself off her bed and started walking towards her door, "I need a ride to Dr. Bortel and I need it as fast as you can get me there."

"Okay," Wade replied with the air of one well used to Kim's moods, "MC Honey is taking off from the airport in half an hour for her European tour and the plane will be passing close enough to Dr. Bortel's lab you can parachute there, I'll upload the directions to the airport into your Kimmunicator's GPS and hold the plane till you get there."

"Please and thank you," Kim smiled as she hit the off button.

Kim walked into the living room where Ron was sitting watching the TV, he stood up as she walked in with a grimace on his face but she cut him off, "Stuff it Ron, there's a flight at the airport with our names on it and you're coming with me."

"And why should I do anything you say?" Ron glared at her, "all you're going to do is screw up again, I'm going to wait for Bonnie's clone to make a move and then I'll stop her _myself_ without you there to let her win again."

Kim took a deep calming breath, if she was right Ron wasn't really himself and she couldn't blame him for what he said, too much.

"I've got several reasons," Kim said after getting herself back under control, "some of them less pleasant than others but I'm hoping it never comes to that, now come on we need to go."

"You're going to have to do better than that to make me move," Ron sneered at her, "I doubt someone as pathetic as you can come up with anything to make me follow you again."

Kim's response wasn't a verbal one; instead she let loose her most powerful weapon, her Puppy Dog Pout. Dispensing with any buildup to the process she went straight for a full out tears in eyes, bottom lip trembling, and even adding a little whimper to the package.

Ron held out for a few seconds that dragged on for an eternity for the redhead but soon enough his resistance cracked and he let out a great aggravated sigh, "Oh alright, I'll come along. But at the first sign of you screwing up I'm turning right around and you can march into failure alone."

Kim fought down the urge to bite back and instead dragged him bodily out the door to where Tara's car now sat in the driveway in place of her own missing car. The trip to the airport was cloaked in icy silence, Ron fumed in his seat, and Kim focused all her attention on getting them to the airport as quickly as she could.

Fortunately they were well enough known to more or less breeze through security and before MC Honey was even supposed to originally leave they were walking up to the star in the cabin of her private jet.

"Kim Possible," MC Honey nearly took Kim's arm out of its socket when they shook hands, "it's been a long time since you needed my help."

"Yeah," Kim said bashfully, "I always felt so bad having people chauffer me around so whenever I could I used my car after I got it. But it's gone missing and we need to cover some serious distance so if it's not too much trouble can we tag along for part of the ride?"

MC Honey just smiled, "As long as I've got a private jet you've got a ride."

Ron made sure to sit as far away as possible from Kim when the plane took off but she was well past caring, if her suspicions were right she wouldn't have to put up with Ron being mad at her much longer. Several hours later they leapt out of the jet over Dr. Bortel's small island, but not before Ron shot off a few snide remarks about how Kim had probably done her chute wrong and would end up organic paste on the ground. To Kim's utmost joy Wade had called ahead and they were able to jump right into the lab compound this time rather than having to land on the coast and then trek several grueling miles over volcanic rock.

"Dr. Bortel," Kim shook hands with the scientist as she and Ron walked into his main lab, "I have a problem and I think you can help. It's about something that was stolen from you."

"I have already told you everything I know," Dr. Bortel said, "if you think a second look will help you, you can try but I have already started storing new inventions in there."

"Actually I think I've found something," Kim smiled.

"You have?" Dr. Bortel's face lit up, "where, show it to me."

"Right there," Kim pointed to Ron.

"What?" Ron and Dr. Bortel said at the same time.

"Bonnie's clone stole several moodulators from you," Kim explained, "and I think one of them is on my friend right now. It would be absolutely fantastic if you could take it off him."

"Whoa, whoa," Ron backed up with his hands held out defensively, "I don't care how much Dr. Bortel know about all this I don't want any of your stupid plans getting anywhere near me."

"Ron, sit!" Kim's outburst sent Ron scrambling for a chair where he sat sulking and glaring at her.

"Now then," Dr. Bortel walked up behind Ron, "let me take a look here."

It was very much obvious to Kim the exact moment that Dr. Bortel took the moodulator off of Ron, his eyes went from being hard and angry to the soft brown eyes Kim had know as her best friend's since she was four years old.

"KP?" Even his voice sounded normal again, "Where… what…"

"Relax," Kim rushed up and wrapped him in a great big hug, "I'll explain everything."

Over the next hour, while they waited for their ride back to arrive, Kim did just that. Ron went from shock that Bonnie's clone had managed to get the moodulator on him without his knowing to abject horror at how he had treated his best friend. Kim put an end to that telling him that knowing how bad he felt was all the apology she needed and that something like this could never break them apart.

"I still just can't believe it," Ron cradled his head in his hands as they were over the mid-Atlantic, "I should be locked in a little box and poked with a stick for this. I feel terrible."

"It's okay Ron," Kim rested a hand on his knee, "Bonnie's clone wants us to be miserable about this. She knew darn well that the only thing that would get to me even more than her kidnapping Tara was your being angry at me about the whole thing. She was probably hoping it would split us apart or at least slow us down big time."

"And isn't that what she did," Ron groaned, "I was blaming everything on you and you were locked up in your room, that sounds a lot like we were broken apart. And she has slowed us down, who knows how much she's gotten done in the last few days with us out of the picture."

"It doesn't matter," Kim grabbed his face and made him look at her, "she can do whatever she wants for these few days because now that we're back together she's already lost. She can beat me, and she can beat you, but there's no way she can beat us."

Ron's smile was all Kim needed to know that her best friend was back in business with her.

AN: Yes I am still alive despite all reports to the contrary. Law school has simply kept me horribly busy and when I do have time to write I've been on my computer for so long that I'm plain sick of the thing. Over the weekend though I had time and my muse was in overdrive so you get to enjoy this latest little bit. Not too much about the chapter itself, should be fairly self-evident. And no, you're not getting any hints about Clone Bonnie's partner till the big reveal. Now ciao till next time, which is hopefully shorter than the wait for this chapter.


End file.
